The Story of Finnick and Annie
by HarrisonCraigLover
Summary: What really happened during the training for the 70th Hunger Games? Finnick and Annie from Annie's Reaping till hopefully the end of the Victory Tour. This is my first fanfic so be nice. Story's better thaan the summary! Rated T because it's the Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the hunger games. Sadly :'(**

* * *

**APOV**

**Chapter 1:**

"Lily Cresta!" Ruthex boomed into the microphone. I stood there shocked. Maybe I should explain. My name is Annie Cresta. I'm 17 years old, I live in District 4 and my 14 year old sister Lily just got reaped. I saw her as she was parting through the crowd. 2 fish braids with her red hair. Small and slim. Wearing the blue dress I wore when I was 13.

"I volunteer!" someone cried. I looked around to the big T.V. screen to see who saved my sister's life. Apparently me. I make my way up to the stage. As soon as I get there Ruthex looks like she's going to play 20 questions with me.

"Bravo! What's your name deary?" Ruthex asked me.

"My name is Annie Cresta. And before you ask, yes that was my sister." I hissed. Well that's just great. I'm being sent to my death and I can't even play nice for the camera. Ruthex stood there for a few seconds looking like I had offended her. But she quickly recovered and went over to the boys bowl. Her hand (which looked like a tiger's claw) kept on circling through the bowl looking for the 'lucky' boy's slip. After what seemed like hours she finally got one.

"Pearson Bronze!" Sadly for me I knew the boy. 18 years old. Brown, wavy hair. The second best eyes in the district (the first being Finnick). 6 feet tall. Sure I had a little crush on him, but I just hoped that it would fade away before I got to the arena. If I wanted to get home to my friends and family… Pearson walked up to the stage fairly confidently. I wonder if he thought that he was going to come home.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and children of District 4. I give you your tributes for the 70th Annual Hunger Games. Annie Cresta and Pearson Bronze! My, this should be an interesting year!" Honestly I wished Ruthex would shut up before I did something stupid like punch her face in. We were led into the Justice Building. And we waited until our loved ones decided if they wanted to say goodbye to us.

My first visitor, as predicted, was Lily, my 19 year old brother Tyson and my father Andy. As soon as they come in, Lily flings her arms on me with a waterfall flowing down her face. Tyson and Andy have tears in their eyes; which is very peculiar considering that they never cry. Seriously, Tyson didn't even cry when he broke both of his arms falling from a 50-meter rock using his arms to soften his fall.

"Annie, why did you volunteer? You could have survived without this!" Lily exclaimed. This stumped me for a moment as I hadn't thought it through. But it only took me a second of thinking to remember why I volunteered.

"Because you deserve to live your life longer. You could go so far," I replied. I was amazed by how steady my voice still was. I always thought I would be crying. "Listen Lily, Tyson and Dad. If anything ever happens that is bad just close your eyes until it ends. I don't want you to see me suffering." I told all of them at once.

"Take care little sis." Of course Tyson would say that. He isn't exactly a man of words.

"My girl, my baby girl. Please take this to remember us in the arena." Dad gave me some rope dyed indigo. The Cresta family colour. Just then 3 peacekeepers came in and dragged my only living family out of the room. While they were all kicking and screaming just asking if they could spend some more time with me. After that a few of my really close friends came to see me. But Finnick didn't. I was _really_ pissed. I mean how hard is it to say goodbye to your best friends before they are slaughted? But I made my way to train with Pearson and Ruthex. Once we were inside the train, Pearson and I were allowed to look around the train. And let me tell you, it was _glorious_! A chandelier, crystal blue walls and food, more food than you could ever dream of. After a few moments of looking at paradise, Ruthex was shoving us to the dining room to meet our mentors. Once I got a glimpse of our mentors I froze.

"Annie, Pearson. I would like to introduce you to your mentors, Finnick and Mags."

I ran to my room before my tears could make an appearance.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't realise that was short. Anyways this is my first fanfic so please be nice. Also please be patient. And PLEASE rate and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. I'll state again this is my first fanfic so be nice please!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**APOV**

I didn't care right now if the whole freaking world heard me cry. I couldn't be here with Finnick, my 'friend' not caring about me anymore. I heard a knock on the door with a voice closely following it.

"Annie, it's me Finnick. Can you open the door please?" Gosh Finnick's voice was so sweet and caring. But I still didn't forgive him.

"Go away. I'm about to go to a horrid place for me to die for people's entertainment; my best friend doesn't even bother to say goodbye to me and you want me to open the freakin' door for you? Just go away!" But he didn't leave (I didn't want him to), he opened the door and plopped down on the bed next to me.

"Annie. I tried to say goodbye to you. I really did. I even punched a couple of peacekeepers for saying no. But I wasn't allowed to because I was a mentor. So to make it up to you I'm going to be your personal mentor. I'm going to train you extra, make sure to get you _plenty_ of sponsors and most importantly. Do everything in my power to keep you alive." Wow, Finnick really does care about me. I guess I really should forgive him if he went through that much trouble.

"Fine I forgive you. You are the only person here I trust right now. And if I want to make it out alive I should probably listen to someone who has had the experience. But this better be worth it or else I wa-" I didn't get to finish because Finnick being the man of muscles he is literally swept me off my feet and spun me around shouting for joy.

"Great Annie. We start tomorrow morning at 6 but now we better head off for dinner." Oh yeah there was dinner. Finnick extended his hand out to me and I took it. We walked down to the dining room and went separate ways. I went to sit next to Pearson and Finnick went to sit next to Mags who was really nice and was the second person I knew I could trust here. Geez sitting next to Pearson gave me goose bumps! Especially while we were eating out main course when his hand brushed mine. I started blushing furiously. When we all finished our dinner (well except for Ruthex because she said she didn't feel too good), I started to get up to clean the tables. I mean it was the least I could do when Pearson grabbed me hand and yanked me back down into my seat.

"Wait what are you doing my beautiful Annie?" _Wait 'my beautiful Annie'? Not that I'm complaining but where did that come from? _But he just continued despite the fact it was probably damn obvious that I was confused. "That's what the Avoxes are for. From now on you'll be staying beside me 24/7." Pearson crooned. _Maybe he likes you back Annie. Maybe Pearson Bronze does like you Annie Cresta! _I was overjoyed. I always thought he was out of my league. I mean where he was tanned. I was tanner. He had short, wavy golden hair I had dark brown hair falling in curls near my waist where my hair ended. He had beautiful ocean blue eyes. I had sea-green eyes. So I thought that once he saw me he would only want to see me once and never pay attention to me again.

"Okay, then it looks like I'm never leaving your side besides when it's time to sleep." I replied still in my own little land. But a clear of the throat from Finnick brought me back.

"Let's watch the reaping shall we? But before that I need to talk to you both. Mags and I have decided you'll both be coached separately. Mags will go with Pearson. And I'll go with Annie. Finally, if I hear you are both in the same room at night time while everyone is asleep for reasons different than tactics for the games I will personally have you killed Pearson. Remember I am a trained killer." Finnick growled at us both. Since when is Finnick so protective of me? But right now I didn't care,

I had to focus on who my competition is if I want to win.

District 1 had the classic beauties (Not as hot as Pearson of course), both had blond hair and blue eyes. Both definitely careers. District 2 had 2 volunteers; both looked blood-thirsty and ready to kill. District 3 both were 13, olive skin and looked like an easy kill (but I wouldn't do that of course. I could NEVER kill a child). Then they moved onto District 4, from a viewer's perspective. We both looked very intimidating. Just from that the careers must definitely taking interest in us. After us no-one stood out in particular except for the girl from 7. Just from the look of her eyes, hands and the necklace that had a carving of an axe, the girl looked like a huge threat. _NB: Try to avoid any form of contact with the girl._ I made a mental note to myself before excusing myself and making my way to my bedroom.

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. _It can't be 6 am already!_ I thought looking at my alarm clock, 2 am. Well whoever just woke me up from my beauty sleep will pay big time. I open the door with a scowl painted on my face. But it softens when I see who's at the door.

Pearson.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! So I'll try really hard to get the chapters up. But I'm going through exam block and I need to study. But I'll try through study sessions to upload the chapters. Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3! Enjoy! I just realised something. In case you guys are confused they are still on the train. Yet again, I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_Pearson._

Before I could even process the situation Pearson stepped into my room, slammed the door behind him and leaned down so that his lips were touching my ear whispering "Don't want Finnick to kill me now don't we" just before slamming his lips on mine. This kiss takes me by surprise because this is my _first_ kiss.

I always thought that my first kiss with a boy would be romantic and sweet. My lips against the guy's lips pressing softly together.

This wasn't though.

It felt like the kiss was forced. There was no emotion to it. It was rough and he kept on attacking my mouth trying to let his tongue get through. After a few minutes I let his tongue enter. Even though it was rough it was fantastic. My first kiss was with Pearson and it was fantastic! He pulled away and said "I had to do that. I needed to know. You and I are together now. See you for breakfast _babe_." He winked and then left. After a few minutes of processing what just happened in my head. I decided to go back to sleep. Knowing Finnick he would have train harder than ever before and I needed all the rest and energy I could get.

Staying true to his word Finnick woke me up 6 on the dot by pouring ice cold water on my head. Believe me I wasn't exactly a happy camper (Proof: Choice of Words). But by 6:15 I in the deserted cabin with mats and loads of weapons placed on the ground (I would like to know how Finnick snuck them onto the train). Finnick came waltzing through the door.

"Right Annie. Now after seeing you at training a few years back I know you are good with knives, spears, maces and bows so that is good. What I want to work on are swords, agility, flexibility and mainly survival skills. Today I want to work on agility and then tomorrow when we are in the capitol we are going to work on survival skills. What berries you can tell are poisonous and which ones aren't. But we're getting ahead of ourselves let's just work on using a sword." Finnck explained. I guess I felt kind of honoured that he remembered I trained so technically you could call me a Career. Believe me, I didn't choose to train my mother made me before she died from drowning. At training I could never use a dummy, they reminded me of humans and I refuse to kill humans. I used targets instead.

For half-an-hour we worked on swords (which wasn't one of my stronger points); we worked on my flexibility until 11:30pm when Finnick and I were requested for lunch in an 1 hour. We parted our ways, him going into his compartment and I going into my apartment. I took a shower with a lily scent shower gel (which reminded me strongly of my sister). Realising it was 12:20pm when I got changed and finished my shower I headed straight to the dining hall. Turns out everyone was there. When Pearson saw me he jumped out of his seat, gave me a kiss and said "Good afternoon beautiful. Sleep well?" Finnick gave me a look which was half quizzical and half furious. I decided to ignore his expression, giving Pearson a hug saying "Yes" but after whispering in his ear "Finnick is giving you the death glare. So you better control yourself honey.". We both took our seats next each other holding hands. I couldn't believe it I WAS HOLDING HANDS WITH PEARSON BRONZE.

After our brunch Mags got straight to it and said "Alright, in a few minutes we will arrive into the Capitol and you'll be in the hands of your stylists. Now they might hurt you yanking hairs off our body but don't complain. If you don't like what they are doing than keep it to yourself. Basically if you can't find anything to say don't say it at all. And one last thing, welcome to the Capitol" her hands gesturing to the window. Pearson and I ran up to the window and what we saw was exquisite! The Capitol was H.U.G.E.! Beautiful tall building and the city was so clean. The only thing I didn't like was the way people dressed. Some women had claws, whiskers, yellow eyelashes that were as long as a straw and that was only in mild cases! The train doors opened and we stepped onto the platform smiling and waving while being whisked off to the training centre to get 'beautified'. All too soon I had to say goodbye to my Pearson before 3 pairs of hands snatched me up and led me towards a door where behind it had a table and too many cosmetics items!

* * *

**Okay so. Guys, don't get mad at me because I gave Annie a boyfriend who wasn't Finnick... But it is all part of my plan which involves Finnick! I'll try to get Chapter 4 up soon! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! It would mean the world to me if you took a couple of minutes out of you busy schedule if you just gave me a review on what you think of it so far. BTW this is my first fanfic ever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised. Here's Chapter 4!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Pain. Intense pain. It ain't easy having to put up with 5 hours of yanking my hair off my body and getting the tangled knots out of my hair. If it wasn't for Mags' advice I might have killed them by now (figure of speech). Luckily I didn't because one of my stylists (who had dyed her whole being yellow) said "Wow you are a trouper! Normally all the girls are kicking and screaming and we hate them. But we might actually like you. By the way my name is Tyehr, this is Starhl (who had blue curls and some angel wing tattoos imprinted on his eyes) and the other one is Ferebh (who had sapphires on her whole body and bubble-gum pink hair)." Ferebh said "You have gorgeous brown hair. We could probably do any hairdo with it. But it's not our choice. Let's call Gallah! I think we've done the best we can.". They leave the room with leaving only the table I was lying on and a mirror. I decide to take a look at myself. When I step into the mirror I step back surprised. _Who is this beautiful girl in front of me?_ I though. The girl in front of me had luscious brown, wavy hair which fell down to her waist. There was no flaw on her skin. After a few minutes of touching the mirror I realised the beautiful girl was me. _Man these Capitol people did well!_ I thought while I was putting a robe on. It was blue and felt like silk. Good thing I did put my robe on when I did because a male comes strolling through the door.

"Hello Annie. My name is Gallah and I'm your stylist." The man named Gallah told me. His look startled me. He was white _everywhere_. He had white hair, white skin, white clothes… heck even his eyes were white!

"Hullo. My name is Annie Cresta."

"Normally I would ask the tributes to take their robe of but I have a fairly accurate idea on what you look like," I knew that the blush was starting to creep up my cheeks daring to make an appearance. Luckily Gallah didn't notice and continued "So tonight is the tribute parade. And my ambition is to make District 4 the most memorable! We decided this year that our theme is going to be revolving around pearls and the ocean. My partner-in-crime Hryx is working on Pearson. Pearson and you will reflect pearls while we are decorating your chariot to feel like the ocean. Now if I can just ask you to hop into that chair and we will get started." I obediently hopped into the chair and the 'fun' began, with Gallah decorating me in tons of make-up and doing my hair in some elaborate hairdo. After two hours of this Gallah whispered to me "Close your eyes." And I did. Gallah guided me to some piece of clothing and helped me get into it. I was starting to get really impatient, which was weird because my friends always called me the patient one. "Can I open them now?" I pleaded, it wasn't just because I was impatient. I was really curious to see what creation Gallah had put me in. "Yes you can open them now." He said gently. For such a scary looking guy he was such a nice man. My eyes flew open and I stood there in shock. I was wearing a white dress with _real pearls_ planted on the dress and some white ballet boots. Half of my hair was done in a braid while the other half hanged loose. I looked like a 17 year old model! "Wow! Thanks Gallah I look glorious." I sighed. "Well come on Annie we have to get you down there.

* * *

Gallah and I were down at the City Square waiting for Pearson and the others. Most of the Districts were her and I pitied some of them. Like District 12, there were naked and covered in soot (they certainly won't get sponsors unless they can pull off a 12). At least my stylist had sense and put clothes on me. Finally (10 minutes before it started) Finnick, Mags, Pearson and some strange looking woman I'm guessing was Hyrx. Pearson looked exactly like me except he was wearing a suit instead of a dress and all of his hair was out. When Pearson saw me he stopped in his tracks for a few seconds, then ran up to me and gave me a passionate kiss. "You look beautiful Annie!" Pearson said and I could feel my blush coming to make an encore. "Thanks Pearson. You look handsome." I replied back. Just before were shoved into our chariot. But not before Finnick whispered to me "You really do look great Annie.". Just as we got in the music boomed and the horses started to trot around parading us off to Panem and the potential sponsors. It started off with District 1 as per usual. They were dressed in every diamond you could imagine, pealrs, rubies, onyx, amber, sapphire etc. After what seemed like a few seconds the bright lights blinded me for a few seconds, but I cambe back. I smiled and waved at the audinece members. I blew kisses to them. Pearson was doing the same thing. Finally it was all over and our horses led us to our mentors and stylists. I was glad because I just found out I don't like to be in the spotlight. Finnick helped me down from the chairot, and Pearson following me.

"You did fantasic Annie and Pearson! Let's go back up to our floor and discuss about tomorrow." Mags said. We (Pearson, Finnick, Hyrx, Gallah and I) were all following Mags to the elevaor. _Ding_ and the elevator finally got to our floor. We went straight to the dining room table (well the stylists and mentors did. Pearson and I followed but were looking around in amazement) and all sat at the huge table.

"Now tomorrow is your first day of training. Because you both trained to be Careers I suggest you go to them and befriend them. Show off a few of your skills but not the major ones. Just do whatever you can to make them want you to join their alliance. Tomorrow I want you to only focus on the weapons. now you can both go to bed. Mags will show Pearson where he is sleeping and I'll show Annie where she is accomdating." Finnick explained. I must admit, I'm glad that Finnick is my mentor not Mags. Don't get me wrong I love Mags. But I always feel safer and secure when Finnick is around. Speaking of Finnick, he led me down a long hall opening the 4th door on the right. "There you go you room Annie." Finnick said. I went into the door and stopped. My room was the size of my house back home. Except the room was much more luxurious. "Thanks Finncik." "Anytime Annie." As Finnick started to leave I lept towards him my hand prisoning his arm. "Wait, stay here please Finnick. I just need someone I trus to hold me and make me feel safe. And you're the only person who can do that for me." I pleaded Finnick. He stood there for a while obviously debating with himself. He replied "Of course Annie." before stripping down onto tmy bed. I went into the bathroom to put on a comfortable pair of shorts and a shirt before coming out of the bathroom. As soon as I got into the bed I crawled into Finnicks outstretched arms saying "Thanls again Finnick." before drifting off into peaceful sleep.

* * *

**So there's Chapter 4! In Chapter 5 we will see the first day of Pearson and Annie training. There will also be something serious between Annie and Pearson dragging Finnick into it. I'll try to put up Chapter 5 tomorrow. Remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've finally finished Chapter 5. Sorry it took longer than I thought it would with school and I kept on editing it. I don't own the Hunger Games. And finally, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_I was strolling along the beach with Pearson back in District 4. It was your 1 year anniversary. We were holding hands, I was laughing at some joke that Pearson said and Pearson was staring at me adoringly. All of a sudden we stopped and sat down at a romantic picnic where there were candles, heart-shaped cake, fish etc._

"_Happy 1 year anniversary Pearson." I said giving him a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper and ribbon (his favourite colour). Pearson opened my present; inside he found a blue guitar pick with his name engraved on it. I knew that Pearson loved to play his guitar. Pearson gasped and said "Wow Annie this is great! Happy Anniversary to you too!" and he handed me a pink box with pink ribbon. I was already happy with the present because he remembered my favourite colour. When I opened my present my heart stopped. Inside was a necklace made out of pure gold, on the necklace was a charm made out of diamonds and was carved into a heart. "Wow Pearson this is great. I love you." I said leaning in a little closer to him. "I love you too Annie." Pearson said starting to lean in too. Just as our lips were about to touch someone pulled us a part. Blocking my view of Pearson the mystery man shouted "Hey don't go touching MY Annie! She deserves better than you!" I instantly knew who it was the second they started shouting. "WHAT THE HELL FINNICK?" Yep suspicion confirmed "She's my girlfriend not yours Finnick!" Even though it was awesome having the two hottest guys fighting over me I was still petrified. The person who threw the first punch was Finnick. After a few minutes of Pearson and Finnick throwing punches, they both dropped down to the floor with knives in their back. I looked up and saw the snake-like eyes and puffy lips. It was Snow. He had 1 more knife in his hand, he threw it in my direction…_

"FINNICK!" I screamed sitting bolt upright in my bed crying. A pair of hands grabbed for me but I started thrashing around saying "NO DON'T KILL ME! FINNICK!" Soon the person whose hands were around me said "Annie calm down. It's me. Finnick." It was him sitting in my bed looking as lovely as ever. As soon as I could see him properly I collapsed, sobbing on his already crumpled up shirt while he stroked my hair saying soothing things to calm me down. Eventually it worked, with my head on his chest while I was using my hands to wipe my face of tears. After I had finished my uh emotional trauma I wondered why I yelled out Finnick's name instead of Pearson's. "Annie it is okay, you're safe. Do you want to talk about it?" Finnick asked me. Normally, if anyone else I would say no. But it was Finnick so I decided I could confide with him "Um, well, President Snow killed you with a knife to the back and then he was about to do the same to me." I checked the alarm clock. 7am "Finnick why didn't you wake me up at 6? I thought I was supposed to train with you this morning?" I asked him. He replied "You looked peaceful when you sleep. I guess I lost track of time watching you sleep." And then something unusual happened. He started blushing. We had 1 hour until we were supposed to go down to breakfast so for the hour we decided to talk about our childhood. The fun times we had together. We were just talking about how Finnick got rejected by Freya Higun when Ruthex came bursting through the door saying "Up up up. Today is going to be a big big big day!" Before leaving the room to wake Pearson. "Why do Capitol people always repeat repeat repeat everything they say say say?" I asked mocking Ruthex. "I don't know know know. Let's go go go before she's on our back back backside." Finnick replied. The fun we have together.

* * *

After breakfast was finished (this took a while because Pearson was holding onto my hand again. Have you ever tried to eat bacon and eggs with just 1 hand? It's not easy let me tell you) Finnick spoke breaking the silence "Now today is your first day of training. I know you both trained to be Careers so I want you to join the Career group. Remember to do what I told you to last night. Don't show your biggest threat. Just show them something to impress them. For you Annie, don't show them your knife throwing, spearing, hand-to-hand combat or your flexibility. Firstly, show you're your trident skills, then show your mace throwing second, if they haven't asked you then, show you bow and arrows. If you still haven't been asked then, show your climbing. Pearson, don't show them you trident, sparing, knife or sword skills. Firstly show them your trident, then show your spearing after that. Then show them your spearing skills. Thirdly show your hand-to-hand combat skills. If they haven't accepted you then, show them your bow and arrow skills. The rest is up to both of you after that. As soon as they accept you. Stick with at least one of them. When they accept you _always_ stick with them at lunch. Good luck and you better go cause it starts in 15 minutes." Just then Pearson and I were being shoved into the elevator by Ruthex. The closer we got to the training centre, the more nervous I got. What if the Careers didn't accept me into their group? As the elevator doors opened Pearson put his fingers intertwined with mine. "Don't worry Annie. You'll do great. I believe in you. If I get in first I'll say you and I are a package deal. One last thing, let's go public here just to add some drama to this thing." Pearson whispered into my ear. His lips tickled my ear while he was whispering into my ear. I nodded and we stepped into the big doors leading into the training centre.

* * *

"In two weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes; you'll have plenty of time for that in the arena. There are four compulsory exercises; the rest is individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword but most of you will die from natural causes, ten percent from infection twenty percent from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." The Head trainer told us tributes. After this little lecture I went to the trident station with Pearson (still hand in hand). We made sure that the Careers (typically 1 and 2) were watching us before we both threw our tridents both to the bulls-eye. Mine landed straight bang in the middle (which I was very proud of myself) whereas Pearson's landed a little farther off from mine but still in the middle. We decide to do this for 15 minutes before going our separate ways (I going to the maces and Pearson going to sparing). He gave me a quick kiss (yes, on the lips) before leaving. I went to the mace throwing station and to my delight District 2 was there. As soon as I got there. I threw my maces like no-one was watching. After 20 throws of the maces (all landing in the middle) someone cleared their throat behind me. I spun around and came face to face with the careers. "Hello." I said to them sweetly. It was the District 2 female who spoke up next. "Hello Annie. My name is Glava. This is my partner Jaklia. The female from 1 is Glisten and the male from 1 is Sparkle. And we want you to join our alliance. You are from 4 and we normally all band together. We've also been observing you since the start of training and we've all agreed you would be a good member of this alliance. We aren't so sure about your partner but we'll decide by lunch So what do you say? Do you want to join our alliance Annie?" I couldn't believe it! Half an hour in training and I've already impressed the Careers. I didn't even need a second to think for my answer "Of course I'll join you alliance." I answered. They all left except Glava. As a last minute thought, I said "Glava, I don't want to sound like a wimp but should we maybe go to the survival skills. Knowing which berries are and aren't poisonous would be great skill to know if we somehow lose all of our food. And knowing which plants could help heal an injured member would be a good skill to learn." Glava's look was one I didn't know how to read. But she said "You Annie Cresta is a smart woman. Let's go!" For two hours we were at the edible plants, I think it was a good idea we went there because I learnt a lot about which berries were and weren't poisonous. Finally they called us up for lunch, Glava lead me to the huge table which was the Careers table.

"Go tell your boyfriend 4 that we want him to sit with us and talk about him joining our alliance." Glisten told me. Overjoyed, I went over to Pearson who was collecting his lunch. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek before saying "Hey Pearson, all of us careers decided that we want you to sit with us and join our alliance. But just pretend I didn't drop the bombshell. So let's go." I said grabbing one of Pearson's hands and leading him to the Career table.

"Hi Pearson. My name is Glisten. We careers have been watching you for a while and we want you in our alliance. You partner is in the alliance Pearson so you can uh _protect_ each other. So what do you say? Want to join the Careers." Glisten asked Pearson with a seductive tone. This annoyed me because he was _my_ boyfriend not hers. Pearson could be an actor because he looked very surprised and confident…

"Yeah alright I'll join. I want to keep my girlfriend safe." Pearson said while grabbing my hand. The rest of lunch went alright except for the fact that Glisten kept on glaring at us and Pearson. I would have to keep my eye on her. A couple of minutes before lunch ended we decided to split into pairs, Jaklia and Sparkle, Glava and I and lastly (and to Glisten's delight) Glisten and Pearson. We decided to go to the knife throwing station (well I watched Glava staying true to my word with Finnick) while Pearson and Glisten were at the sword station which incidentally happened to be next to the knives station. Everything was going fine until the last few minutes of training. Glisten seemed to have finally mastered how to use a sword with the aid of Pearson when Glisten leaned into Pearson and kissed him passionately. Heartbroken (well not really) and annoyed I walked over to the sword station and pulled Pearson apart from Glisten saying "What the fuck Pearson? You have a girlfriend. ME to be exact."

"Wow you are so gullible Annie. I never liked you. I was just using you hoping that you would be too weak to actually fight in the games. I can't believe you fell for it." Pearson says while smirking. Even though I am truly pissed (and a tad bit heartbroken) I wasn't going to show that beast that. Praying that I had good acting skills, I laughed and said "Did you seriously think I liked you like that?" Pearson's eyes went wide of shock and ever one in the room was watching but I still continued "The only reason I went out with you was because I don't like to hurt people's feelings. Oh and by the way…" I get 2 knives and chuck them both at the same time at two dummies. They both landed where I wanted them to, straight in the middle of the bulls-eye to the heart "… this will be you and Glisten in the arena. And if it wasn't so obvious to you two losers. I'm out of the alliance." I smirked and walked out of the door of the Training Centre. I hear someone call my name but I don't turn around I just keep on walking to the elevator.

* * *

**So Pearson is _finally_ out of the picture (YAY!). But he's such a jerk. In the next chapter there will be quite a bit of Finnick and Annie (I might do a Finnick POV what do you think?). And also Annie may have a new alliance. Let me know what you think of the story so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is finally up! So I decided to make this one short because I wanted to focus on only one moment between Annie and Finnick. I know that my writing is really confusing but just try to keep up please. Enjoy! And I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**APOV:**

I don't know why but I was on the roof staring at the definitely fake stars. Looking back at it I don't know why I ever liked Pearson. He's a jerk, he's not rich at all (no I am NOT a gold digger) and now that I think about it, he isn't even that hot. I really don't want to go down and get a lecture from Ruthex about manners. Most likely Finnick and Mags saw because supposedly there is this little room where mentors are allowed to watch us to see how we did during the day. I don't know if I want to see Finnick because I did go behind his orders (no showing knife skills and I did). But if he understood the situation-

"I didn't know you knew this place." I turned around to see Finnick behind me, arms crossed and leaning against the wall post.

"Um yeah Pearson showed me last night. So did you see?" I don't dare look into his eyes anymore. There is no way I'm going to cry. I haven't cried since Mother died. Finnick walked forwards and sat down next to me.

"Yeah I saw. I must admit though I loved your aiming, the throwing of two knives at different dummies both at the same time and they both land in the middle of the bulls-eye in the heart. You my friend are a pure genius." I finally looked up into Finnick's eyes and saw his beautiful green eyes full of sincerity and admiration.

"Thanks Finnick. You always know how to make me feel better." He took my hand into his and my heart started speeding up. I was hoping that my face hadn't become any redder because that would be embarrassing.

"That's okay Annie, that's what friends are for. Anyways, I've got to go. See you tomorrow bright and early." He got up and left. After staring at the stars again for a few minutes I finally got up and went to the elevator to take me to my floor. When I got into my room I plopped down onto the bed. As soon as my body connected with the bed, I realised something. No-one could deny that Finnick was definitely a great sight to see; the way that my heart sped up when he was around me, the way that I dreamt of him last night fighting to be with me and when I screamed out his name not Pearson's when they both died in my dream. I never liked Pearson, I just compared him to Finnick; their wavy hair, their muscular figure, their face structure…

I had one last fought before sleep took over my body: _Holy Capitol! I love Finnick Odair._

* * *

**FPOV:**

I saw Annie's reaction when Pearson told his little plot to Annie. To be frank, I hated him for thinking of doing such a thing; not only that but I was worried that Annie would take it really bad crying on the floor and begging him to still be with her. But surprisingly, she just said she never liked him and aimed two knives at two dummies, she threw them at the same time; they landed in both of the dummies hearts in the very middle of the bulls-eye. I was impressed with Annie but I knew she had it in her. I'm glad that Annie and Pearson are finally no more. I don't know what it was but whenever they showed public affection this weird feeling would bubble up in my stomach. I didn't know what it was but sure as hell it annoyed me. Abandoning that though I realised I really should talk to Annie to see how she was taking it. I decided to go to the roof first because it does have a really good view. When I stepped out of the elevator I saw long brown hair swaying in the breeze. I stepped forward a little bit, leant onto the nearest post with my arms crossed and said "I didn't know you knew this place." Annie spun around to face me. By the look on her face she was surprised to see me. But she quickly recovered and replied "Um yeah Pearson showed me last night. So did you see?" hearing the name of Pearson brought that feeling back. But I had to discard it for the moment; Annie needed me at this time of need. I knew she didn't want me to drone on about how sort I was for her (she's just not that type of girl). So I had to think about what I was going to say before I continued "Yeah I saw. I must admit though I loved your aiming, the throwing of two knives at different dummies both at the same time and they both land in the middle of the bulls-eye in the heart. You my friend are a pure genius." She finally looked up into my eyes and something inside of me clicked. Staring into her beautiful green eyes out a new warm fuzzy feeling inside of my chest; I think its love. I've never liked a girl before that way; I heard her say something but I didn't know what to do so I probably did the most stupidest thing a guy could ever do "That's okay Annie, that's what friends are for. Anyways, I've got to go. See you tomorrow bright and early." I got up and left as quickly as my legs would let me; anyways I had to go to my next client (even though all I wanted to do was be with Annie on the roof). I don't really go into the details because the Capitol women disgust me. But I'll tell you this, all night I dreamt and thought of Annie.

* * *

**So what did you think? By the way, to everyone who's written a review so far thank you! I'm putting you ideas into consideration. It means so much to me to know that some people actually do like my story. Next chapter will be about a new alliance with a few people, the individual training scores and hopefully a few moments between Annie and Finnick. KEEP ON READING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys I'm so sorry. My friend deleted the file from my computer. But here it is! Enjoy. By the way, you guys have been so nice! Thank you to the people who have reviewed you guys have been great. It only takes a minute of your time so please review! Every idea will be taken into consideration!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**APOV:**

I get up, eat, avoid any contact with Finnick (since I've realised I've got feelings for him), ignore Pearson, train, eat, train more, go to the roof and look at the stars and finally go to bed and have nightmares of my death or what would happen to my family. I scream sometimes and Finnick comes in cradling me in his arms but I just pretended no-one was there even though he was so kind to me; saying soothing words to calm me down, bringing me hot chocolate (by the way that stuff is delicious!). You don't know how much I want to talk to him but I'm too scared that I'm going to do something stupid like telling him I like him or kissing him with the fear of rejection. So instead I focused on getting prepared for the games so I could return to District 4. Nothing really happened for the next couple days of training (I just kept on alternating between throwing weapons and working on survival skills, mainly on survival skills). It wasn't until Day 4 of training that something caught my eye; I was at the sword station improving on my sword skills when I saw a male like figure out of the corner of my eye slashing the dummy to shreds, seriously there was _nothing_ left of the dummy. The figure turned around, I gasped when he smirked. It was the boy from 12; I was startled, normally District 12 are the first to go in the arena, they're brutally killed by the hands of the Careers (it's very cruel really). But he just smirked at me and then said "Surprised that District 12 can finally throw something other than tear?" That stung a little because I was admiring how good he was and how I wish I was that good.

"No I was just admiring how good you were and wishing I was as good as that." I sighed. I can't believe people actually thought I was that shallow (well I better not be shallow).

"Oh. Well I'm Logan and my district partner's name is Starry. She's the girl over their at the bows and arrows station" Logan pointed to the girl who was at the bows and arrows station sending an arrow to the stomach bulls-eye. She was fairly pretty, she had blonde hair and blue eyes (so did Logan) "You should meet her Annie; we both admire you after your stand up to Pearson" Logan was so nice. We went over to the bows and arrows station and Starry and I are properly introduced. As soon as we are introduced I have the craziest (and one of my best ideas for the day) idea, before I start doubting myself I spill it out.

"I was just thinking. We are all very good with at least one weapon so why not band together and make an alliance?" Their faces are shocked but their eyes are lit up with excitement. It takes them one look at each other to make their decision.

"Yeah sure why not?" Starry says. A new feeling bubbles up inside of me; hope. We are called for lunch and we all sit together and eat. The careers filled my place easily; the boy from 7. But today it's unusual; instead of 6 seats usually filled there are only 5 filled. The moment I realise who is missing someone comes up behind me.

"Hi Annie, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you the past couple of days even though I've wanted to. I know it's a stupid idea but I've left the Career and do you mind if I sit down, maybe join your alliance?" After processing what the person just said to me I weighed the Pros-and-Cons of letting this person into the group (Pros won) I said.

"Sure Glava. There's always room for one more." She sighed in relief and joined our table. Glava, Logan, Starry and I have a great time together; we don't discuss strategies, we talk about home and ourselves. Only once do we talk about the alliance (we split up when we get to the final 8).

Lunch finished and we went back to training. During training Logan and Starry go to survival skills while Glava and I go to the bow and arrows station (I really want to work on that skill). I really like Glava, she's such a nice person and is very patient with me; showing me what I'm doing wrong and how I can improve (her skill is definitely bow and arrows) After a couple of hours I can finally hit the bulls-eye in the heart without luck.

"Good job Annie!" Glava exclaimed. If she lived in my district we would have been really good friends. We abandoned the weapon and just started talking.

"Thanks Glava."

"So how's Finnick going?"

"Um fine I guess" I didn't get why Glava was asking about Finnick. Does she like him or something?

"Come on Annie! It's totally obvious that you're avoiding him because you like him!"

"NO I DO NOT!" I exclaimed. Am I really that obvious? I jolly well hope not!

"Yes you do! I saw the way you looked at him at the Tribute Parade; and the way he looked at you. You two really like each other. Look the only reason I know is because I notice things that other's just overlook." Is that true? Does Finnick maybe like me back? If he does well this is perfect timing; 3 days until I'm at death's door… With the fear of rejection I'm not going to tell Finnick.

"Well I don't like him. Now come on! I want to go to the knives station!" Even though I knew Finnick wouldn't want me to, I really wanted to go over to the knife station; as I was dragging Glava over our head trainer Atla rang a bell signalling that we needed to go outside and wait for our private session with the Gamemakers. We waited 1 hour before they finally let Sparkle (I still hate her) go in. Sadly I was forced to sit next to Pearson. To be honest he looked heartbroken (serves him right); as Sparkle left for her session with the Gamemakers Pearson leant over to me and whispered in my ear "Annie, look I know that you don't want to talk to me; I was an idiot, but the relationship we had was real. I know that this is stupid to say after all I've done but I love you. Please give me a second chance." I didn't even have to think for a second for my reply "Pearson, I did like you for ages; but after what you've done to me and that little speech I just can't forgive you or give you a second chance. So no." His face fell and I felt proud of myself for being able to still have some dignity (even though I didn't like it.

Obviously not caring about the damn rule about not being able to talk to anyone or leave your seat Glava, Logan and Starry were towering over me in my seat.

"Good job Annie. You did do the right thing even if it doesn't feel like you did." Glava told me. I felt honoured that these 3 people cared about me so much. I wish we didn't have to try to kill each other in 3 days .

"Glava, I totally agree with you but you need to go. You're up stupid!" Starry said; her voice was pretty deep and definitely startled me. Starry, Logan and I made small talk for the next half an hour until the 15 minutes had been up for the male of District 3 and I needed to go to the big metal doors leading back into the training room. The doors opened as soon as a was 1ft away from it and I stepped inside. There were around 20 men and women in white outfits, and 1 man was wearing a purple robe with it (obviously the head gamemaker). Knowing that these 15 minutes were the difference between life and death I ran to the spear station and threw a few spears (okay maybe a few was 25) they all landed in the bulls eye of either the heart, chest or head (the brain area). I then sprinted over to the knives station and threw knives for 7 minutes (yes all landing in the bulls-eye of the heart and I was throwing 2 at a time!). I only had 3 minutes left so I decided to go over to the obstacle course (which only took 1 minute). Lastly, I went over to the edible plants and berries test; I got 100 percent and let me tell you I was pretty proud of myself. I turned to face the gamemakers and all 20 of them (including the head gamemaker) all had the same expression; shocked and admiration.

Finally one of the gamemakers cleared their throat and said "Thank you Annie. You may go now". I left through another set of doors (this one made of steel) and headed straight through the elevator and punched in the number 4 and waited while the elevator whizzed up to my floor. As soon as the elevator door opened I saw a flash of bronze hair whizzing past me into my room. Curious to see who would dare enter my room without my permission I followed the bronze hair figure, opened the door and saw Finnick; sitting on my bed eating sugar cubes.

"Hello m'lady, take one of my magical gifts to you." I took one out of the bowl and started gnawing at it (it was so chewy!). As I was eating Finnick continued his speech "So how was your day at the training centre? From what I heard from some uh friends, the gamemakers are quite impressed with you." I was surprised by this piece of news but I replied back to him; I would do anything just to have Finnick's attention (boy I've turned into a love struck idiot).

"It was alright I guess. I threw spears; used my 'special' talent chucking 2 knives at the same time. Swept through the obstacle course without a breeze… oh yeah and I also did the edible plants and berries test, I got a hundred percent; no big deal." Finnick looked shocked, but recovered quickly and said "That's great Annie!" He checked his watch and said "Annie we better get our buts down to the dining room if we want to catch the scores!" He stood up and offered his hand out to me. I put my hand in his and we ran to the dining room and plopped down onto a small sofa. Right on time, because the T.V was turned on and Caesar Flickerman was going on about how training scores are used on observing the tributes from the past 5 days of training.

"From District 1, Glisten, a score of 7" I could tell that she was probably jumping up and down with rage down at floor 1, I was nearly beside myself with laughter. Her partner scored an 8. Glava scored a 10 (great score for our alliance). Her partner scored a 10 as well. 3 got 5's. Now for the one I was waiting for.

"From District 4, Pearson, with a score of… 9" Pearson looked pretty pleased with himself (the dumb-ass) Finnick, Mags and Ruthex politely congratulated him. I just stared blankly at the T.V worrying about what was coming next.

"Also from District 4, Annie, with a score of… oh my! Annie Cresta has made history with a score of 12!" when I heard that 12 my head snapped up and everyone was jumping around cheering. Ruthex was crying (joy), Mags gave me a huge hug, Pearson tried to lean in for PDA but I just turned away from him(that will teach him). Finally only 1 person was left, Finnick. He grabbed me, pulled me towards him and stared into my eyes. After a few seconds of this he slowly leaned his head towards mine (ohmygodohmygodohmygod!) and gave me a soft tender kiss. At first I was shocked but then I started kissing back directing my hands to go through his hair. After a few minutes someone cleared their throat. Remembering where I was I pulled away and got out of his embrace; and ran away.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know that in Catching Fire they said no-one had ever scored a 12 but I've decided to make this games a game where most people forgot them (and Katniss didn't pay attention to these games). I've also decided to give Starry and Logan 10's because I want them to get good scores to rope in sponsors. I know that most people would ask why District 12? Well wouldn't it be better for Annie to be with sweet people from District 12 rather than the bloodthirsty careers? I'll update soon I promise!**


	8. 70th Hunger Games Tribute Information

**Alright here is the 70th Hunger Games Tribute Information.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games :(**

* * *

**70****th**** Hunger Games Tributes Info:**

**District 1:**

_**Male Tribute: **_

_Name: _Sparkle Bright

_Age:_ 17

_Weapon of Choice: _Maces

_**Female Tribute:**_

_Name: _Glisten Stralight

_Age: _16

_Weapon of Choice: _Bow and Arrows

**District 2**

_**Male Tribute:**_

_Name: _Jaklia Burh

_Age:_ 18

_Weapon of Choice: _Knives

_**Female Tribute:**_

_Name: _Glava Furhja

_Age: _16

_Weapon of Choice:_ Bows of Arrows

**District 3:**

_**Male Tribute:**_

_Name: _Furgh Higjy

_Age:_ 13

_Weapon of Choice: _Wires

_**Female Tribute:**_

_Name: _Steyl Higjy

_Age: _13

_Weapon of Choice: _Brains

**District 4:**

_**Male Tribute:**_

_Name: _Pearson Bronze

_Age: _17

_Weapon of Choice: _Sword

_**Female Tribute:**_

_Name: _Annie Cresta

_Age: _17

_Weapon of Choice: _Knives

**District 5:**

_**Male Tribute:**_

_Name: _Sanja Wedgner

_Age: _15

_Weapon of Choice: _Agility

_**Female Tribute:**_

_Name: _Evergreen Fessigh

_Age: _ 16

_Weapon of Choice: _Brains

**District 6:**

_**Male Tribute:**_

_Name: _Faghy Grahik

_Age: _ 13

_Weapon of Choice: _Spear

_**Female Tribute:**_

_Name: _Oraph Dight

_Age: _12

_Weapon of Choice: _Spear

**District 7:**

_**Male Tribute:**_

_Name: _Garhj Julik

_Age: _12

_Weapon of Choice: _Axe

_**Female Tribute:**_

_Name: _Julia Hujio

_Age: _18

_Weapon of Choice:_ Axe

**District 8:**

_**Male Tribute:**_

_Name: _Andrew Vovlia

_Age: _14

_Weapon of Choice: _Spear

_**Female Tribute:**_

_Name: _Denim Farbic

_Age:_ 15

_Weapon of Choice:_ Agility

**District 9:**

_**Male Tribute:**_

_Name: _Grain Weigher

_Age:_ 14

_Weapon of Choice: _Axe

_**Female Tribute:**_

_Name: _Strair Kignh

_Age: _18

_Weapon of Choice: _ Bow and Arrows

**District 10:**

_**Male Tribute:**_

_Name: _Angus Gobbler

_Age: _18

_Weapon of Choice: _Strength

_**Female Tribute:**_

_Name: _Chloe Skigh

_Age: _18

_Weapon of Choice: _Knives

**District 11:**

_**Male Tribute:**_

_Name: _Agri Gollder

_Age: _15

_Weapon of Choice: _Spear

_**Female Tribute:**_

_Name: _Juth Gillex

_Age: _12

_Weapon of Choice: _Rationing

**District 12:**

_**Male Tribute:**_

_Name: _Logan Hugy

_Age: _17

_Weapon of Choice: _ Axe

_**Female Tribute:**_

_Name: Starry _Gallagh

_Age: _16

_Weapon of Choice: _Hand to Hand Combat

* * *

**So there's their information. Next Chapter I'm going to do the tribute interview and a heart-to-heart talk involving Annie and Finnick. Please tell me your ideas, and I'll try to put them into the fanfiction. Happy Reading!**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 8

**Kay so here is Chapter 8. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**FPOV:**

I don't know what came over me. I've decided that it's only best if Annie and I are friends and nothing else; it wouldn't be fair to Annie, her going into the Hunger Games and all. But I just had to let my emotions take the best of me in that split second and kiss her. I could tell she was shocked but then she started kissing back. Her lips were so moist and soft and they tasted like sugar. I was so happy in that moment that maybe I could tell her how I felt, but all too soon she pulled away. And what did she do? She ran away from my grasp. _Great_. _Real smooth Finnick_ I thought to myself.

"Well I'm going to bed." I announced before stomping off to bed. When my face hit the pillow I forgot about all my problems (thankfully no clients tonight) and drifted off to sleep thinking only about Annie.

**APOV:**

I woke up from a dreamless sleep feeling happy. I couldn't remember why at first but then I remembered my kiss with Finnick. My smile was replaced by a scowl, I really wanted to tell Finnick how I felt but I was very annoyed that he chose now to kiss me before I go to slaughter city. _Oh well better now than never… _I thought _overall it was a very sweet kiss. WHAT AM I SAYING? _I continued this debate with myself while making my way to the dining room. It turns out I was the last one theere, Finnick was picking at a muffin, Mags and Pearson where whispering back and forth and Ruthex was look at himself at the mirror (typical). I took my seat next to Mags. Normally Finnick explains the agenda but today it was Mags instead "today we will work with you on your interviews. Ruthex will work on your posture while Finnick and I will work on your angle. Pearson you will start with us and we will work with you till lunch. After lunch we will work with Annie. If you aren't working with us then you'll be working with Ruthex." Yay I get to start with Ruthex (in case you don't realise, I'm being sarcastic). After another half an hour I make my way over to where Ruthex is supposed to be and yep he was there alright. For 2 hours I was busy learning how to walk in stilettos, how to sit straight and how to talk starting with a smile, ending with a smile and talking the sentence with a smile. It was _excruciating_ but it was finally time for lunch. I never thought I would be so happy to see lunch. We ate for 1 hour and then Pearson and I switched and I went to Mags and Finnick to work on my angle. I sat there for an hour listening to them discussing my angle. Finally they settled on… charming and humble. According to Mags the trick is to be nice, keep on talking about how wonderful the capitol is, and give answers pretty much everyone in the Capitol would like (cause it doesn't matter what the Districts think, they're not sponsoring you). I avoided any contact with Finnick at all times; thankfully after the session I had to go straight to makeover and I would have dinner with my stylist.

For 5 hours my prep team worked on making me look flawless (this included yanking hair off my body, making me raw and really sore!). But finally they left my alone to eat some dinner which somehow magically appeared in front of me (roast beef and vegetables, with butter, gravy and salt!). I ate alone for 45 minutes, but then Gallah entered the room with a huge bag (that was the size of a suitcase) and a garment bag around my height. We greeted each other (very warmly might I just so add), Gallah then led me over to a plush chair that had a mirror in front of it. I closed my eyes (wanting to wait for the surprise of the after view of my makeover) while Gallah worked his magic. First he worked on my make-up dabbing my face here and there for 1 hour. He then used his 2 hands to work on my hair. I could feel his hands twisting my hair into some elaborate braid. After 2 hours of the feeling of my hair being put into an elaborate braid Gallah guided me into putting on my clothing. Gallah finally said "Annie you can open your eyes now if you want.". My eyes snapped opened and my mouth dropped. The girl staring back at me couldn't possibly be me; but it was.

The girl in front of me had flawless skin, luscious red lips and beautiful green eyes more beautiful than a newborn leaf. Her hair was in a fish braid that twiseted down to the curve on her back. And her clothes! She was in a beautiful green strapless dress that brought out her eyes and she had black ballet flats on. I still couldn't believe that the super model looking girl in front of me was actually me.

"Gallah I look beautiful. Thank you." I whispered to Gallah and he had the brightest smile on his face that he could manage. We both went to the elevator and made our way down to the cars where the cars will take us to the interviewing centre. The cars felt like a limousine where it had delicious food and beverages waiting in front of me (maybe when I am coming home). When I stepped out of the limousine I was absolutely disgusted. Capitol citizens were jumping up and down to take photos with me (right before I die…), thankfully Gallah dragged me away before spat in their faces and ruin my chance of having sponsors so I can survive. I was led to the side of the stage where every other tribute was (the mentors were already in their seats). Everyone ignored me which was good because I just wanted time to reflect. The Capitol Anthem started playing and Caesar Flickerman started his usual speech about the guidelines of the interviews. I tuned out until District 3 male tribute's 3 minute buzzer went off and it was time for me to get ready for my interview.

"Please welcome Annie Cresta from District 4!" The crowd cheered and I walked on stage and sat in my chair directly across from Caesar.

"Hello Caesar it's very nice to meet you, I've heard so many great things about you Caesar."

"Thank you very much Annie. So how are you enjoying the Capitol so far?"

"The Capitol is so wonderful. I wish I could stay here longer because the place is perfect! The architecture is great so is the food! Most importantly the Capitol citizens are great; in fact the people are the best part of the Capitol!" This earns cheers from the audience.

"I must agree Annie! How does it feel being the first female tribute to be mentored by the legendary Finnick Odair?"

"I think that it's great to be mentored by Finnick. Not only did he give me really good advice that I'll take into consideration when I'm in the arena but it was great to my best friend help me through it. If it wasn't for him then I probably wouldn't have a chance in the arena but thanks to him he's given me hope and courage"

"Wow that's a surprise that you and Finnick are best friends. Anyways, to what everyone wants to know, you got a 12, the first time anyone has ever got a 12. WOW! Tell us how you did it."

"Well, I don't want the tributes to know my special talent before we get into the arena. Everyone will just have to find out in the arena." I add a wink into it. Thankfully the buzzer went off; but the crowd was in an uproar.

"Sorry folks but the buzzer went off. It was nice to meet you Annie and good luck."

"Thanks Caesar, it's been an absolute pleasure to be here and talk to you." I walked off the stage and waited on the side and listened to Pearson's interview only briefly though. Apparently his angle was friendly. He asked him about how he got a 10 (Pearson decided to tell him that he did it with his sword abilities). The most important one (and awkwardly) Caesar asked him if there was a special girl; and what did he say, he said that he had liked a girl name Annie Cresta but he blew his chance with her when he cheated on her (well the capitol audience had to know the truth and from what I could tell he had nothing to loose). I didn't care about him back though; he broke my heart and he expected me to run back in his arms? I don't think so. After Pearson's buzzer went off I just went back into my own little world until I heard Starry and Logan's interview. I felt really bad for missing their scores so I decided to listen to their interviews. Starry got a 9 and was going for the sexy angle (it definitely worked) and Logan scored a 10 and like me used the charming angle. As soon as the interviews were over Gallah led me to our car but didn't get in the car with me, instead Finnick was in the car. For the first couple of minutes we were quiet but Finnick was the one who broke the silence.

"Annie you did great in the interviews. There are tons of sponsors lining up to sponsor y-"

"You know what Finnick? You are absolutely clueless! I have liked you since I was 11 but since 2 years ago I've known I've loved you; and when you kissed me I was the happiest person on earth, I ran away seeing if maybe you would check to see if I was okay, that was the test to see if you truly cared about me but no. And now I understand that we were only meant to be friends, so goodbye Finnick and don't expect me to get out of the arena because I know I won't." The car stopped and I got out before he could say a word. I ran straight to the elevator, I distinctly remember someone running behind me and saying my name; as the elevators closed I saw a flash of bronze hair. I don't want to believe it's Finnick but deep down, I knew it was.

**FPOV:**

Annie looked so beautiful for her interviews I couldn't take my eyes off her. After her interview I could only think about her and nothing else. The interviews ended and it took all my will not to sprint down to Annie's car; I walked. I waited in the car for 5 minutes and then Annie got in, she looked surprised that I was inside but she didn't say anything; and neither did I. After 2 minutes I finally spoke up ending the silence

"Annie you did great in the interviews. There are tons of sponsors lining up to sponsor y-"

"You know what Finnick? You are absolutely clueless! I have liked you since I was 11 but since 2 years ago I've known I've loved you; and when you kissed me I was the happiest person on earth, I ran away seeing if maybe you would check to see if I was okay, that was the test to see if you truly cared about me but no. And now I understand that we were only meant to be friends, so goodbye Finnick and don't expect me to get out of the arena because I know I won't." I was absolutely shocked. Annie had a crush on me and I guess I had one on her but it didn't show? I thought I was obvious when it came to these things! I wanted to tell her how I feel I really did but nothing came out when I opened my mouth. The car stopped and she got out sprinting away from me; I was shocked for a few moments but then reality pulled me back in and I jumped out of the car sprinting in her direction yelling out her name. I went past the elevator and caught a glimpse of her face as the elevator pulled her away from my reach. She was gone. Annie, the girl I liked was gone; and I could never tell her the way I felt…

* * *

**So that was chapter 8. Guys I'm running out of ideas so please if you have an idea, tell me! I'm thinking of maybe making the District 10 tributes (Chloe and Angus) a couple and part of their alliance with Annie, Glava, Logan and Starry (and in this story they both got 11's).**

**Until next chapter my friends.**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter 9! I've decided to start the games at this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**APOV:**

I wake up feeling nervous for a few moments I don't know why, then I remembered;

_Today is the day of the Hunger Games_.

I was so nervous and scared. In a few hours I could be dead. But I got up and went to the kitchen for a last nice meal. I got bacon and eggs and piled up on food knowing that I would need all the food I could get (I was the only one there thank goodness). At 9:00 am I was lead down to the bottom of the building so I could be transported to the arena. A ladder dropped down and I gripped onto it; a current ran through me as I ascended into the hovercraft.

"This is your tracker Annie Cresta; the stiller you are, the more effectively I can put this in." Any more stiller? I'm glued to the ladder like a fucking statue! I feel something get shoved into my arm, and a tiny blue dot is on my right arm momentarily before disappearing. I get off the ladder and make my way over to the seat. As soon as I sit down, I feel the hovercraft move. I sit there in silence for 2 hours wondering where they will take us to fight to death. The hovercraft lands and I make my way through the catacombs. When I get to the one that is labelled _District 4 Female Tribute: Annie Cresta_, I shove it open and enter a room. There in a red plush chair sits Gallah; he pulls me into a tight embrace (this lasts from 3 minutes) and then helps me get into my clothes. I am in a green shirt and black leggings, I have a blue jacket on and I am wearing sneakers. My hair is done into a fish braid. When finished dressing, Gallah leads me to the table that has food and drinks; I accept those gratefully and eat and drink slowly. After 30 minutes a monotone voice says "30 seconds" and I know that means until I am shot straight into the arena through a tube. After wishing me luck Gallah leads me towards the tube. I step in it when someone says "20 seconds". As soon as I hear '20 seconds' a tube starts to descend over me and someone comes crashing through the catacomb with bronze hair and deep sea green eyes. Finnick.

**FPOV:**

I burst through the catacomb that Annie is supposed to be in and I am rewarded with Annie facing towards me but not seeing me. I shout out her name and her head whips towards my direction and she spots me. Her face is shocked but I race up to her and put my hand near her though the tube is blocking me from actually grabbing her hand. She mirrors my motion and my heart swells up. I take a deep breath and say.

"Annie! Come back to me please! I like you too." I keep on repeating this and tears form into her eyes. And the tube ascends her upwards and nothing is standing in front of me, no Annie. With tears swelling up in my eyes I turn around and head towards the mentors room determine to bring Annie back to me.

**APOV:**

I cannot believe what just happened! Finnick just asked me to come back to him and he told me that he felt the same way (ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!) _Annie focus you need to take in you surrounding!_ I thought to myself. In front of me was the golden cornucopia, 20 feet in front of me is a huge backpack, 2 belt of knives, a wooden crate and some bread; a few steps ahead of me was a tent (score!). I thank the lord that I am a very fast sprinter (fastest at my school) and I can pick up things easily. To my right is a mountain and a dam; to my left is some woods. Beside me on my right is Glava, next to her is Starry and next to her is Logan (wow lucky we're so close together). They catch my eye contact I motion m head to the left; they all nod and look back straight ahead of them. Something catches my eye though. Beside me on my left is Chloe and next to her is Angus both from 10. They will be a huge threat since they both scored 11's; Angus is staring at Chloe and Chloe is staring at me with a pleading look. I look away and see the digital clock staring at me.

_15 seconds_

I wonder what Finnick is thinking?

_14 seconds_

Why are you thinking of Finnick Annie?

_13 seconds_

The careers must be on the other side of the cornucopia cause I can't see them.

_12 seconds_

I wonder if Pearson is still teaming up with the Careers?

_11 seconds_

Annie his life is none of your concern.

_10 seconds_

Good thing I am a fast runner!

_9 seconds_

But what if someone gets there before me?

_8 seconds_

Knives are my best self -defence.

_7 seconds_

What am I kidding? I can't carry all that stuff and manage to stay alive.

_6 seconds_

Everyone wants to kill the girl who made history and got a 12.

_5 seconds_

I should have asked Chloe and Angus to join my alliance they would have been great help.

_4 seconds_

SHUT UP ANNIE!

_3 seconds_

Focus

_2 seconds_

I'm going to die!

_1 seconds_

SHIT!

**GONG**

_FUCK!_

* * *

**So what did you think of Chapter 10? I will try to update soon. No guarantees but I'll try! I've decided to put Chloe and Angus into a relationship just to add some drama.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay so here is Chapter 10! This starts the 70th Hunger Games. I just want to say thank you for reading thi guys. And to people who are reviewing, THANK YOU! It means so much to me that you guys are enjoying this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**APOV:**

I sprinted towards the tent (I think there might be a couple of sleeping bags in there, SCORE), picked it up and ran towards the belts of knives, backpack, the crate… well you get the picture. I scooped up 1 belt of knives; as I was going to pick up the second belt of knives another pair of hands attempted to scoop up the belt. I look towards the face and find out it's the girl from 7 and she already has and axe in her hand! We fight for it a bit until a pair of hands wrap around her neck and strangles her. I grab the second belt and put the huge backpack on my back while watching the girl from 7 suffer a slow death, but it's not too slow because someone puts a knife in her heart. I look up to see who my rescuers were; it was Angus and Chloe from 10 (they must really care about each other staying together in the bloodbath). I had to be careful of these 2 cause they both scored 11's; I can see how they got 11's, Chloe must have shown her knife skills and Angus must have shown his strength. The 3 of us just stared at each other for a few second until I saw a boy trying to attack Chloe from behind.

"DUCK!" I commanded to Chloe and Angus while sending a knife to the boy's heart, I think it was the District 8 female. Chloe and Angus ducked and the knife hit its target.

"Wow thanks Annie." Chloe said. I immediately liked the girl. She sounded like a friendly person.

"Well you saved my life before." I replied back while Angus while fighting with the District 9 male (who was 18), luckily Angus had the upperhand but Chloe had a really concerned look on her face. I decided the best way not to get Chloe killed is to distract her. While on the lookout and grabbing thing I said

"So Chloe, how about you and Angus join my group in an alliance? We've got Glava from 2 and Logan and Starry from 12." While saying this I grabbed bow and arrows for Glava and another huge backpack (okay maybe 3 backpacks). Chloe picked up 2 sleeping bags and said

"That would be great. Quick Annie! 5 feet from your left are a bunch of medical packs. There's 6 of them, one for each of us." I grab all of them and stuff them into a backpack 2 feet from the left of the medical packs.; thankfully the backpack was bare. Angus had finished with the boy from 9 and was had a backpack on his back, another backpack on top of the crate I was eying earlier, he also had an axe and some spears. I told them to run to the woods while I stayed determined to see if there was any more food or spears; and I was in luck. I found some spears and a backpack full of food (man we have a lot of backpakcs!). I also found a sleeping bag; as I went to pick it up someone grabbed me from behind. I got one of my knives from my belt and I stabbed the person in the leg, turned towards them and stabbed him in the heart. The boy fell on the floor and it was the boy from 3. I felt bad for a minute because he and his twin were reaped into this thing; but I wiped the emotions off, grabbed my knife out of the boy and ran away with my supplies. I ran through the woods for half an hour stopping to fill my water bottle (it was a 3L bottle and I refused to drink any until I found my group!). ran for another hour until I heard rustling of the leaves an out jumped the girl from 9. She had a bow and arrow and nothing else; I knew what I had to do to survive so I killed her, took her bow and arrows and left.

3 hours of flat out sprinting isn't an easy feat but I kept myself going so I could give the supplies to my group so we could survive. 3 hours after killing the girl from 9 I spotted a cave and people were whispering in it. I knew it was my group but just in case I got my knife out and cautiously approached the cave. I peered into it and smiled, it was my group; I entered and I was rewarded with 5 pairs of smiles.

"Annie!" I got tackled into a hug by Glava "I was worried for a minute that you died! Wow Annie you did great with getting supplies! How many did you kill? I killed 11 male. Chloe and Angus said that you joined our alliance which is good cause they both got 11's. I think we have a good team this year!"

"Glava slow down! Firstly here are some bow and arrows for you. I have to 2 belts of knives, 3 sleeping bags, 5 backpacks," I don't want to sound mean but I really did want to keep the backpack of food to myself cause I knew I would ration it out with everyone, I only trusted myself with all that food and I had a feeling that something would happen and I would need the bag. "6 medical kits, 8 spears and a tent. I killed the boy from 3, girl from 8 and girl from 9." Everyone's mouth dropped in shock but everyone else started to explain what they got and it turned into a 2 hour discussion.

"Well I now have a bow and arrows, some food and 2 water bottles." Glava explained.

"I have an axe, a sword, a medical kit and a water bottle. I killed the girl from 5." Logan explained.

"Um I only have a backpack with food, a flashlight, a pair of sunglasses. I know it's not much but I did kill the girl from 3" Starry looks down while she tells us like she's embarrassed. She shouldn't be; I was just an idiot for staying forever.

"I have a belt of knives, 2 sleeping bags, a backpack, 2 pairs of night vision glasses and 2 water bottles… oh and a medical kit. I killed the girl from 7 to save Annie." Chloe explains.

"Well, I have 2 backpacks, this wooden crate which Annie originally had but I just carried it for her, I have 12 spears, some knives, band-aids and an axe. And I killed the boy from 9." Angus was the last to explain. It was a good idea to include Chloe and Angus in our alliance cause they got a lot of supplies. We hear the booms of the Cannon signalling that the bloodbath is over; 10 cannons, which means 10 tributes dead. We sit in silence for a while; there are the first few signs of nightfall which means that we'll find out who died soon.

"Well tonight I'll sort the supplies so that everyone has an even amount." I announce well I might have an extra backpack of food but that's it!

I announce this and the Capitol anthem starts booming, we all get out of the cave and look to see who dead.

_Furgh Higjy_

_**District 3**_

_Steyl Higjy_

_**District 3**_

_Sanja Wedgner_

_**District 5**_

_Evergreen Fessigh_

_**District 5**_

_Faghy Grahik_

_**District 6**_

_Garhj Julik_

_**District 7**_

_Julia Hujio_

_**District 7**_

_Denim Fabric_

_**District 8**_

_Grain Weigher_

_**District 9**_

_Strair Kignh_

_**District 9**_

_Agri Gollder_

_**District 11**_

So Pearson is still alive and so are the careers (drat). I wonder if Finnick is going to keep his promise and look after me and try to bring me home? I don't worry about that now though. With nothing else to worry about everyone goes to bed except for Chloe and Angus (they must be taking the watch) and I. Before I turn my attention to the supplies I see Chloe lean over to Angus.

**FPOV:**

I can't believe that Annie was so stupid and went smack bang into the middle of the bloodbath! At least she knew how to take care of herself. She got the 2 from 10 (who both scored 11's) to join her alliance. Got a lot of supplies for herself and killed 3 tributes. The most all day! She had a lot of sponsors lining up for her!Even though she doesn't need my help I won't take my eyes off her in case she's in trouble.

**PPOV:**

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Jaklia shouted stomping on the ground apparently in a fit of rage. Jaklia killed the boy from 5, I killed the boy from 7 and Sparkle killed the boy from 6. We got quite a bit of supplies but not too much because others took them. I wonder if Annie is okay. I hope she got enough to survive. I really do love her (so does Finnick even if he doesn't know it) but she doesn't think I do so I just have to accept that there is no way in hell that Annie will love me back anymore. When we were in that relationship I did use her but after we broke up I realised that I did love her but like I said it doesn't matter anymore.

"Chill Jaklia! We might find some stupid tributes later." Glisten said

"Yeah we might find that Annie Girl." Sparkle said.

"I fucking hope so! All I want to do is kill her for getting a higher score than me!" Jaklia said before leading the group deeper into the mountain.

I could only think of one thought: _I will keep Annie alive even if it kills me._

* * *

**So there was Chapter 10. Even if Pearson loves Annie I'm not putting them back together. I wonder why Chloe leant into Angus (obviously you guys do know)? Also I am a Aussie so please excuse my spelling because for me, the way I spell words might be a different way hoe you spell it. And also the time difference so while you guys are probably reading this I am sleeping.**

**By the way here is Annie's group of supplies:**

_**3 belts of knives**_

_**Some more knives (I'll decide how many later)**_

_**1 bow and arrows**_

_**20 spears**_

_**2 axes**_

_**1 sword**_

_**9 backpacks (10 if you count the secret food backpack Annie has)**_

_**5 sleeping bags**_

_**1 tent**_

_**8 medical kits**_

_**Some band-aids**_

_**Some food (not includind the secret bag of food)**_

_**6 water bottles**_

_**1 flashlight**_

_**3 pairs of night vision glasses**_

_**1 wooden crate (contents inside will be explained later)**_

**R.I.P 3F, 3M, 5F, 5M, 6M, 7F, 7M, 8F, 9F, 9M, 11M**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is Chapter 11. I wanted to make this one short so this is only on Anie sorting the supplies.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**APOV:**

Curious I see what Chloe was about to do. She's still leaning into Angus and they kiss? They kiss. THEY KISS! OH MY GOD THEY'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP AND THAT'S WHY THEY ALWAYS STAY BY EACH OTHER'S SIDE! Not wanting to be rude I turn to the bundle of supplies and sort them out. I sort out the supplies and find:

_3 belts of knives_

_10 knives_

_1 bow and arrows_

_20 spears_

_2 axes_

_1 sword_

_9 backpacks (10 including the secret food backpack)_

_5 sleeping bags_

_1 tent_

_8 medical kits_

_5 packets band-aids_

_Some food_

_6 water bottles_

_1 flashlight_

_3 pairs of night vision glasses_

_1 wooden crate_

Inside the crate I find some labels, 3 pairs of night vision glasses, 5 more backpacks, 6 water bottles filled with water, another tent that could fit all of us easily!, a sleeping bag, some food, 5 more knives, a bow and arrow, 20 rolls of bandages, 50 spare plastic packets, 10 pairs of different clothing (one size fits all), another axe and sword and some more food! We hit the jackpot in this crate! I sort them out again so that it is now

_3 belts of knives_

_15 knives_

_2 bow and arrows_

_20 spears_

_2 axes_

_2 sword_

_14 backpacks (15 including the secret food backpack)_

_6 sleeping bags_

_2 tents_

_8 medical kits_

_5 packets band-aids (30 inside a packet)_

_Some food_

_12 water bottles (7 filled)_

_1 flashlight_

_6 pairs of night vision glasses_

_10 pairs of clothing_

_20 rolls of bandages_

_50 plastic pockets_

_Now it's time to sort through 14 backpacks. After sorting them out we know have:_

_5 belts of knives_

_30 knives_

_3 bow and arrows_

_25 spears_

_12 axes_

_6 swords_

_14 backpacks (15 including the secret food backpack)_

_10 sleeping bags_

_3 tents_

_15 medical kits_

_8 packets band-aids (30 inside a packet)_

_Some food including (this isn't even including the secret backpack of food I don't dare open:_

_Apples 30_

_12 Bananas_

_18 Fish_

_60 Chocolate Blocks_

_24 packets of dried beef_

_6 packs of beef jerky_

_120 loaves of bread_

_36 packets of crackers_

_15 water bottles (7 filled)_

_7 flashlight_

_13 pairs of night vision glasses_

_18 pairs of clothing_

_40 rolls of bandages_

_75 plastic pockets_

_20 pairs of spare socks_

_100 waterproof labels_

_1 sharpie_

Yes we definitely hit the jackpot with all these supplies. Firstly, I reload the belts with knives that were lost. The second thing I do is get waterproof labels and start to label the bags; 6 of the backpacks now have labels saying either: 'Annie', 'Glava', 'Chloe', 'Angus', 'Starry' or 'Logan'; 1 backpack says 'Annie' Food'; 2 say 'Bow, Axes and Swords'; 2 say 'Knives and Spears'; 1 says 'Tents'; 2 say 'Sleeping Bags'; 1 says 'Spare Clothing' and 2 say 'Other Supplies'. In each bag that has a tributes name there are 5 apples, 2 bananas, 3 fish, 10 chocolate bars, 4 packets of dried beef, 1 pack of beef jerky, 20 loaves of bread, 6 packets of crackers, 2 water bottles, 1 flashlight, 2 pairs of night vision glasses, 3 pairs of clothing, 6 bandages, 12 rolls of bandages and 3 pairs of socks. There was also some room for our group to put some weapons of their choice into their bag. And well you can tell what was put in the other bags.

"Everyone wake up for a minute!" I commanded and everyone did reluctantly and I continued when I knew everyone was awake. "You bags have been sorted; there are 5 apples, 2 bananas, 3 fish, 10 chocolate bars, 4 packets of dried beef, 1 pack of beef jerky, 20 loaves of bread, 6 packets of crackers, 2 water bottles, 1 flashlight, 2 pairs of night vision glasses, 3 pairs of clothing, 6 bandages, 12 rolls of bandages and 3 pairs of socks in your bag. There is also room to put a couple of weapons of choice; do it now before you forget and your bag has your name on it. Choose your weapon" When I said 'choose your weapon' everyone catapaulted towards me to get their weapon; don't get the wrong judgement of me but I had already chosen mine. I had put 2 belts of knives, 15 extra knives, 10 spears and 1 bow and arrows. My secret bag of food, my supplies that I had evenly divided with the other tributes in our alliance, 1 tent, 1 sleeping bag and my chosen weapons were already in my bag (the huge one I snagged from the cornucopia). Everyone had chosen their weapon and had also put some of the weapons in the bags that were labelled (for example knives in the knives and spears bags). Everyone went back to sleep (I went to sleep) in a sleeping bag while Chloe and Angus stayed on watch holding hands. For the first time in forever, I dirfted off into peaceful sleep.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 11. Next chapter will be on Day 2. I'll try to update soon.**


	13. Author's Note

**Sorry to people who thought this was an update!**

**I am running out of ideas and have writers block so please send in some ideas to me please! And also if you have any question send them in and I'll answer them. Please help me everyone. I would appreciate it a lot.**


	14. Chapter 12

**So here's Chapter 12. I still mean what I said before. If you have any ideas please tell me cause I really need some ideas. Who do you think it should come down to in the final 2? Who should make the final 8? PLEASE let me know? Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games (I wish)**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**APOV:**

I'm woken up and judging the atmosphere I've been asleep for 7 hours and it seems Chloe has woken me up (Angus' head sleeping in her lap).

"I thought you might be mad if I didn't wake you up soon." Chloe says sheepishly

"It's ok; thanks for waking me though without waking the others cause I wanted to ask you a question privately."

"Shoot Annie."

"What's the deal with you and Angus? You guys are always near each other and refuse to leave each other's side; even in the bloodbath. I've never seen 2 people from the same district stay together in the bloodbath." I explain. Chloe thinks for a moment then replies.

"Well Angus and I are together (boyfriend and girlfriend I mean). We've been dating for 3 years…"

"Yeah we have," Apparently Angus is awake "I can't believe I didn't ask you out sooner, these 3 years have been the best of my life and I had a crush on you 2 year before asking you out." Angus admits. It's so cute watching this finding out about their love live.

"Sucker, I had a crush on you since I was 11." Chloe replies sticking her tongue out to him.

"Wait! How did you two become together?" I interrupt. I really am curious and I'm a sucker for love stories…

"Well my brother and his sister were in the Hunger Games 3 years ago. My sister was in the final 2. But when she died I ran out of the room crying. Angus was there to comfort me…" Chloe started.

"I stayed there for a while with her making sure she was alright, I played with her hair and used soothing words to calm her…" Angus adds.

"After 5 hours of him comforting me I felt better; as I got up to start to leave-'' Chloe starts.

"I surprised her and kissed her." Angus interjects.

"Then he told me he liked me and asked me out and I said yes." Chloe continues.

"And that was one of the happiest days of my life" Angus finished intertwining his fingers with hers. I could tell even if they were both 18 that they were meant to be together. The way that they looked at each other and the way they always knew what the other was thinking. It was so sweet; and creepy.

"Well you two lovebirds get some sleep. I'll take it from here. "I offer. Chloe's eyes droop but Angus stays awake. Apparently he's not done yet.

"Annie. You a girl and I trust you here; can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot Angus."

"Well I want to propose to Chloe. To make sure she's mine. What do you think? I have a ring and my mentor has it, I just don't know what to do." As soon as Angus says this my heart does cartwheels. Even though Angus knew that both of them couldn't get out alive together he still wanted to make sure he was his.

"Angus that's a great idea! When you think the time is right propose to her. Don't worry about not doing it in front of us with the fear of rejection; I see how Chloe looks at you, it would be surprising if she said no." I say as soon as a parachute drops.

"You better get it Angus. I think it's meant for you." I reply as Angus leans over and gets the parachute. He slowly unwraps it and there is a small dark blue box. Inside it is the most beautiful ring I see. It's so simple; it's gold and has a sapphire on top of the ring.

"Chloe's favourite colour is blue. My family has been saving up money for my brother's and my wedding. Well now what was going to be my wedding. I was going to propose to Chloe after this reaping cause we would have been safe. But obviously fate had different plans for both of us." Angus explains.

"It's beautiful." I exclaim "Now go to bed!" Angus obeys getting a sleeping bag and pulls it over Chloe; and then gets into the sleeping bag. He has one arm draped over her and his eyelids close. While keeping and eye out I think of a fake wedding where I was the bride and Finnick is the groom.

* * *

When the sun is in a position that says 7 am. I wake up everyone and get myself breakfast. I have 1 apple, 1 loaf of bread and 2 crackers. I eat the least amount of food (even though I have the most food, remember my secret bag of food?). After breakfast we get up and walk for a few hours. Chloe And Angus have decided to have the tent big enough for 2 (seems very reasonable). Everyone has a weapon ready. I have a belt of knives on my waist (2 belts in my bag, Chloe insisted I take an extra belt because she thought I would be the best chance with knives), my left hand holds a spear and my back is holding my bag; Logan has an Axe in one hand, a spear in the other, a sword tucked into his pants and 2 backpack on his back; Glava has her bow and arrows ready, an axe and a backpack on her back; Angus has a sword in one hand, a couple of knives in the other hand, some spears also in the same hand as the knives and has 2 backpacks on his back (thanks to Angus' strength he was taking the backpack that had all the weapons; Starry has 3 knives, 2 spears and is carrying 2 backpacks (the trouper was taking the bag that had everything else but the weapons and her own backpack); finally Chloe was carrying a belt of knives on her waist, 10 knives, 2 spears and her backpack (I made sure there was an extra belt of knives in her bag and gave her quite a few extra knives). I think I now realise why I really like Chloe. We are pretty much the same, Chloe and I. 5 and a half hours of walking and finding nothing Starry suggests that we have lunch. I decided to half a couple of cubes from a block of my special supply of chocolate (this stuff is good), a loaf of bread and a banana. We pursued our walk after an hour of eating; Starry seemed to be an excellent hunter catching 6 grooslings and 12 mockingjay eggs. Nothing eventful happens except there's a minor earthquake but no cannons go off. After 6 hours of walking after lunch we settle down in another cave we find near the stream (we fill all 15 water bottles). Logan and Glava have an unusual hot temperature so I give them a few fever pills from both of their medical kits. I suppose the Capitol anthem plays but no faces appear in the sky. Wanting some fresh air I get out of the cave bringing 1 belt of knives and 2 spears; Angus decides to join me, Chloe wants to go with Angus but he tells her to rest and he'll be back soon. We walk for a few minutes before I speak up.

"So have you decided when you will propose to Chloe?"

"No I haven't. I'm still scared that she'll reject m-''

"Are you fucking insane? Chloe will not reject you Angus? Trust me!" I say through gritted teeth. We walk for a while until we hear a rustle of leaves from the bush behind us. I turn behind and Angus and I get into position; me with my knives and spears raise and Angus with his axe raised. Something comes in front of me and tries to attack me but I jump, and so does Angus (and then he kills the thing). We take a closer look at it. It's a bird like figure but has a razor beak.

"Mutt." I say gently and Angus nods in agreement. Another one (maybe 20) jumps from the bush and Angus and I sprint the way that we came (thankfully we outrun the birds but not by much). When we get into the cave everyone is sleeping but I let a very soft scream to what I see. There is a trail of blood from the cave and I see a deep wound on Angus' leg.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 12. Next chapter I'm hoping to write a huge shock for Chloe and Angus. Someone will die. Annie will find a new talent and Finnick will think of Annie (I'm hoping to put all of these in the next chapter).**

**Until next time my friends.**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 13

**Here's Chapter 13! I decided to do this chapter because there are some drunks in my street that are being too stupid to let me sleep (all of this was done in an hour). Sorry if this feels rushed to you; I've figured out I have a tendency to do that.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not the own the Hunger Games :'(**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**APOV:**

I run straight to Angus' backpack once I see his wound. I grab 2 rolls of bandages and his medical kit from his bag. If I remember right to treat a leg wound I need antiseptic and bandages to make sure that Angus will recover. Thankfully there was some antiseptic in the kit.

"Okay, Angus this is going to sting a bit but I'm going to put some antiseptic on your wound so the cut can't get infected." I say while gently applying some antiseptic to his wound. When the antiseptic made contact with the wound Angus yelped and Chloe sat bolt upright. _Great,_ I thought _this is going to be interesting._ Chloe let out a strangled cry and went over to Angus saying.

"Angus are you okay? What happened sweetie?" She asked while rattling him around.

"Chloe I need you to stop moving him. I need to put this antiseptic on so his wound won't get infected. The stiller he is, the more effective the antiseptic will be." I say through gritted teeth.

"It's okay honey. I just got a leg cut from a mutt designed by the Capitol. It's all good, I'm alive." Angus mutters to Chloe who has a waterfall flowing down her face. As soon as I have lathered the wound with antiseptic I put a bandage around his wound and… voila! His cut has been taken care of. I pack up and put the medical kit and the spare roll of bandages in Angus' bag.

"Thanks Chloe." Angus says while I go to my bag and get my tent out.

"No problem," I say while setting up my tent. "Wake up Logan, Starry or Glava will you? None of them have done a watch and you two need some sleep." I continue and wink before stepping into my tent. I drag my backpack into the tent, get into my sleeping bag and drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up in my tent and roll my sleeping bag up and stuff it in my bag.; I then get the backpack out and then myself out of the tent and roll up my tent too and stuff it in my bag. Everyone is up and eating. I have some water and finish my pack of crackers, a mockingjay egg and one of the groosling's leg.

"So what's on the agenda today leader?" Glava asks me. Leader? Since when was I the leader? I don't question it but I do answer back.

"Well I think Logan and Angus should stay here and watch supplies while Starry, Chloe, Glava and I go for a walk." I reply getting my backpack on my back and slipping m belt of knives onto my waist.

"Annie! Make sure you don't use the path we used yesterday." Angus says.

"I won't. I was going to take a different path. Grab you packs and weapons girl in case we get split up!" I call out and exit the cave. 5 minutes later all the girls enter out with their packs and weapons (Chloe-Knives, Starry-Axe and Glava-Bow and Arrows). We start to walk east; we talk quietly to each other, gossip, boys and etc. 2 hours of walking we stop and something seems off. And I am right. Someone sends an arrow fly to us; and Glava lets an arrow fly as I let one of my knives fly in the attacker's direction. I hear a cannon go off and Glava and I run to the attacker's direction. It was Glisten from 1 and she had a knife and arrow in her heart so I guess Glava and I killed her together? We hear a scream from where we were and we sprint back. And we see a Chloe crying and Starry lying down with an arrow in her throat crying. Obviously this is going to be a long death so Glava and I sit down next to her. Glava and Chloe take a hand each and I try to think of ways to make her calm. I try to remember the song that my mother would sing to my sister when she was sick. When I start to remember I clear my throat and start singing:

_The sun comes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me (spell on me)_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me (fell on me)_

_And I decided you look well on me (well on me)_

_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see (you an me)_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time_

_Time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay_

_Stay with me I can make_

_Make you glad you cameThe sun comes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_So glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_The sun comes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

I finish and Starry says "That was beautiful", closes her eyes and her cannon goes off. We stay there in shock for a few minutes and then we grab her axe and backpack and head back to our cave. I don't know how I'll break it to Logan when we get there.

* * *

**FPOV:**

I watch Annie sing and my heart stops. She's doing all this to comfort Starry and it's beautiful. Her voice sounds like an angel. They sit there for a few minutes, grab Starry's things and leave. In the booth for 12 you can hear Haymitch yell some uh words at the Capitol (which I would rather not repeat). They get to the cave and the first this you can hear is "Annie where's Starry?". It's that boy Logan from 12; Annie sounds sad when she says "Glisten sent an arrow to her throat and she died. Don't worry we took care of Glisten for you. I'm so sorry Pearson; if anyone had to die it should have been me." WHAT? No she shouldn't be the one dead or I would have committed suicide and that is _le _fact! But Logan says "No Annie! It shouldn't have been you. Seriously, you are the glue to this alliance; you are the one who knows what to do." Glava decides to add herself to the conversation "Annie sang to Starry so she was distracted. Annie's voice sounds like an angel." I had to second with Glava. The conversation drops and Glava, Annie, Chloe, Logan and Angus sit in a circle in silence. I don't have to do it but I want to so I type something into the gift computer, click it and a parachute is sent down to Annie. I sit back and watch the scene unfold in front of me.

**APOV:**

We sit in a circle in silence and we stay like this for 5 minutes until a parachute enter our cave with the number 4 engraved on it. I unwrap the parachute with 4 pairs of eyes on me. When I open it I laugh. Inside is a bowl of sugar cubes and there's a note. I open the note and it says _'Keep on going Annie. I love you and come back to me.' Love Finnick_. I smile and put the parachute in my bag and raise my eyebrows at Angus as if to say 'NOW'; he nods and gets down on one knee in front of Chloe and says

"Chloe Skigh. I have loved you for 5 years and it's never going to change. From the moment I laid my eyes on you I knew you were the one. Chloe I love you so much it's not funny; I know you are my one and only. Would you do the honour of marrying me?" Angus gushes and presents the ring to Chloe. Chloe starts crying and says

"Yes! Of course I will marry you! We'll get married tomorrow!" Chloe replies hugging Angus and leaning in for a deep, passionate kiss with Angus. We clap and Glava and I look at the ring while Logan pats Angus on the back. Glava and Logan take the watch tonight while we Chloe, Angus and I go to sleep. After watching Angus propose to Chloe I knew one thing. I loved Finnick so much that he is my one and only.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 13. It's come to my attention you might be wondering why I put in this Chloe and Angus drama. Well I have 2 friends named Chloe and Angus who like each other but don't know it and Angus is too scared to ask Chloe out. So I've put this little fantasy on them how I dream there relationship would be. LOVE YOU CHLOE AND ANGUS! What do you think about making Annie a good singer? I'll try to upload soon! Remeber if you have a question or idea. Send it in!**

**R.I.P D1F, D3F, D3M, D5F, D5M, D6F, D7F, D7M, D8F, D9F, D9M, D11M, D12F :'(**


	16. Chapter 14

**Here's Chapter 14. This Chapter is where Annie's world starts to crumble down. Thanks for all the reviews everyone. If we can make it to 25 soon then I'll be a happy person :D**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**APOV:**

_Another Sunrise, another day of torture. _I think to myself before getting my butt out of the bed; which is what everyone else except Glava is doing (who must have been on watch). While we are eating we talk about Chloe and Angus' _wedding_ which is supposed to take place today and boy aren't Angus and Chloe excited! They were looking at each other constantly and always discussing their most favourite moments with each other (it was really disgusting to listen to; _especially_ when you are trying to have breakfast). But Logan, Glava and I just go far away as possible in the cave from Chloe and Angus and we eat (I decide to eat the rest of my groosling and the rest of my opened chocolate bar). I don't dare go into the sugar cubes because I want to savour them, like the chocolates. Luckily nothing has happened the past 3 days; but I have a feeling something will happen today. I cannot stand to be in a 5 mile radius of the 2 lovebirds so I leave and walk; when I'm positive no-one is near me I start singing.

_Close enough to start a war_  
_All that I have is on the floor  
God only knows what we're fighting for  
All that I say, you always say more_

I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb I can't breathe

So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
No, I won't rescue you to just desert me  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
To turning tables

Under haunted skies I see you (ooh)  
Where love is lost your ghost is found  
I braved a hundred storms to leave you  
As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down, whoa

I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb I can't breathe

So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
No, I won't rescue you to just desert me  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
Turning tables

Next time I'll be braver  
I'll be my own savior  
When the thunder calls for me  
Next time I'll be braver  
I'll be my own savior  
Standing on my own two feet

I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
No, I won't rescue you to just desert me  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
To turning tables  
Turning tables, yeah  
Turning, oh

Someone claps behind me and I turn around knife at the ready but I drop it once I see who it is.

"You know you have a really good voice. I know see what Glava and Chloe meant."

"So you didn't want to listen to Chloe and Angus anymore Logan?" I ask Logan.

"No. It's annoying and they're giving me a bloody headache!" Logan replies angrily. We laugh for a bit, until something happens that I would never think would happen. Logan springs at me and has me down on the ground with his legs pinning me down and his right hand has my knife that I only had seconds ago.

"I don't care what they say, I blame you for Starry's death. She was my only friend in the arena; and now, to avenge her I'll make you have a drawn out death. I think I'll start by cutting off your fingers and toes one by one." He moves to my fingers but then starts coughing. A cannon booms and Logan drops to the floor with a sword in his back. A figure is standing in front of me but I'm so scared to open my eyes. But my saviour speaks and I groan when they do.

"Yeah Annie, you do have an angelic voice, you should have never left me." This was a voice I never wanted to hear again at all; and I'm positive that he wants to kill. So I have my knife ready in the direction where the voice came from and I say annoyed.

"What do you want Pearson?"

"Easy! I come in peace. I've realised that being with the Careers isn't really my thing, so I thought I might ally with my District partner. So what do you say?" Pearson says to me. Well, I don't really want to be allies with my ex but he did save my life.

"Fine! You can have Logan's stuff. I'll refill it so that you have the same as me. Follow me." I say stomping off to where I came from, Logan didn't have any stuff with him so Pearson follows me, empty-handed (the idiot could have at least stolen some supplies from the Careers!). We get into the cave I immediately say.

"Pearson has joined our alliance. He save me from a blood-thirsty Logan." I explain before anyone can go kill-crazy on him.

"Whatever. But the 'Lovebirds' want to do it after lunch." I know what Glava's talking about by saying 'it', she means marriage not what people normally say when someone says they want to do 'it'.

"Ok. Well I'm just going to sort out Pearson's supplies so that he has the same as us. And then Chloe and Angus, you can put on a new change of clothes so that you can be married." Pearson looks surprised so I tell him all about how Chloe and Angus have loved each other for 3 years and they've decided that they wanted to get married. After 1 hour I finally sort out Pearson's supplies while everyone had lunch. We then went outside while Chloe and Angus changed, we decided to do it a couple of meters away from the rock. Glava will be acting as the priest (since she's seen these things before), I will be the maid of honour and Pearson will be the best man. They came out of the rock and they walked over to Glava.

"Do you Angus Gobbler take Chloe Skigh to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Glava asks.

"I do." Angus replies beaming.

"Do you Chloe Skigh take Angus Gobbler to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Glava asks to Chloe.

"I do." Chloe says while crying.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now-'' Glava gets cut off by the boys from 6 and 8 jumping out and spending a spear towards us. I send a knife to the boy from 6 and Pearson sends an axe to the boy from 8, both of their cannons go off. I turn around scared to see what the result is. Angus has the spear in his abdomen with Chloe crying over his body.

"Chloe, I love you and no-one else, remember that." Angus says before closing his eyes. His cannon goes off.

"ANGUS!" Chloe screams out while sobbing uncontrollably. She gets the knife out of the boy from 6 and she slits her throat. Her cannon goes off. I stand there in shock and so does Pearson and Glava. We slowly make our way back to the cave. We do nothing for an hour except stare at the ceiling of the cave. 3 of ours dead in 1 day! I go over to the packs of Logan, Starry, Angus and Chloe and split their supplies evenly into Glava, Pearson and my pack. Night falls and the Capitol Anthem plays and shows the dead triubtes.

_Faghy Grahik_

_**District 6**_

_Andrew Vovlia_

_**District 8**_

_Chloe Skigh_

_**District 10**_

_Angus Gobbler_

_**District 10**_

_Logan Hugy_

_**District 12**_

"So how many of us left?" Glava asks.

"Sparkle from 1, Juklia and you from 2, Pearson and I from 4, and the girl from 11. So that's 6 left." I say.

"I think we should split up. I don't want it to come down to us 3." Glava says.

"Okay. Here's you pack. Take 1 belt of knives, 1 bow and arrows, 4 axes and 1 sword. Oh and this tent." I say giving her the weapons and my tent. Pearson and I can use the one that can hold 2.

"Good luck guys." Glava says

"You too Glava. And my the odds be ever in your favour." Pearson says and Glava disappears from view.

"I don't know about you Annie but I don't want to leave you."

"Neither Pearson." I say. We get the tent up and get our sleeping bags and hoist them inside.

"I didn't tell anyone but I have another backpack in this huge one. That one contains food only and 10 knives." I admit to Pearson.

"Annie that was a good idea. If you gave it to them then we wouldn't have a lot of food anymore." Pearson tells me. I feel better now telling someone. I close my eyes and have nightmares on the deaths I had seen today.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 14. If I have stupid errors or spelling mistakes bear with me.**

**Until next time.**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 15

**Here's Chapter 5. I'm sorry that this is a short one but I wanted to ended this chapter where I ended it.**

**dogalena: Thank you so much. You are so nice and one of the reasons I'm still continuing this story. Your the best! Thanks for everything.**

**Srawberrygirl: Thank you so much for your reviews. Your are also one of the reasons I'm still continuing the story.**

**To everyone who's written a review: Thank you so much! You guys are the reason I get up in the morning and actually pursue to do something I never thought I would ever do. Write!**

**Remember! If anyone of you have a question. Put it in a review and I will answer it! Please keep on reading and reviewing because your reviews make me a better writer!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**APOV:**

Waking up having only Pearson beside me took some getting used to; over the next 5 days we had both demolished our food and only had the backpack full of food left (we hadn't touched it yet). We never ventured outside out cave; we laid down with my head resting on his chest telling each other about our past in District 4. Nothing happened to us (the gamemakers must be leaving us alone) and there were no deaths. On the 12th day did something 'interesting' finally happen.

"Attention final 6 tributes. There is a feast that will be taken place at sundown this evening at the cornucopia. You will find something for you in a backpack with your district number embedded on the backpack. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour." Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed through the arena. After 1 hour's persuasion I finally agreed to go to the feast. We grabbed our bags and weapons and headed off to the feast. We trudged on through the woods; our feet getting caught on broken tree branches, tripping over our own two feet. It was boiling hot so we were pretty much drank all the liquid contents left in our water bottles (I hope there's some water in our backpack for the feast). Luckily we got to the cornucopia as the sun was starting to set; we hid behind a bush near the cornucopia. The sun set, and all of the sudden the arena started to shake; and a table came up with 4 bags saying 1, 2, 4 and 11. I'm positive everyone was here but nobody moved; I spoke too soon because someone ran out, took a bag and left with a blink of an eye. It was the girl from 11; smart idea to take only hers so she didn't have a pursuer (damn I wish I thought of that!). Nudging Pearson I got up and sprinted to our pack and Pearson followed; and all hell broke loose. Sparkle, Jaklia and Glava ran out (well Jaklia and Sparkle stuck together and paid no attention to Glava so I guess Glava was on her own); Glava left while an almighty fight broke out between Sparkle, Jaklia, Pearson and I (well technically I fought against Sparkle and Jaklia while Pearson got the bags from 1 and 4 and put them in my bag, then joined the fight). No-one was successful , until Sparkle got his mace out and swung it at Pearson; the mace collided with something and Pearson's head was dispatched from his body, and his head rolling upwards to face me.

* * *

**Sorry it's really short chapter. But I wanted to kind of leave it there. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I know that more than 14 people are reading this so please leave me a review of what you think or how I could make it better! **

**I'll try to update soon but no guarantees.**

**Until next time.**

**-Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! So I've updated sooner than intended (well actually I just finished it).**

**immangel: Thank you so much! I'm a fan of the wanted too (hehehe)**

**Thanks for reading so far everyone! Keep on reviewing to help me become a better writer!**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**APOV:**

I feel sick to my stomach that I have Pearson's head detached from his body. Even though he did use me in a relationship; I did still like him (but now only in a friendly way). He's been protecting me the past few days, heck he left the career pack to protect me so how could I not feel terrible! I think I'm gonna throw up; no wait I just did. All Jaklia and Sparkle did was laugh at me. I don't know what it was but something clicked inside of me and I got a knife out of my belt slowly, and chucked it at Sparkle's heart. The knife met its target and Sparkle dropped to the ground dead. I tackled Jaklia and pinned him down to the ground I got out another knife and stabbed him in the knee, then the arm, the throat, the temple and finally the heart. The Capitol wanted a show then they'll get the damn show. Another cannon making the cannon count 3 boomed and I got off of Jaklia immediately disgusted with myself. How many people have I killed? I have killed 6 children! I don't careif they tried to damn kill me, they were innocent children who were forced into these fucking games. I hate the fucking Capitol!

But 1 more look at Pearson and I let out a scream and run away in a direction I have never seen before and keep on running I throw the spears, the bows, the swords and the axes away and the silent tears keep on pouring down my face. I run for hours begging someone to kill me, I try many times to kill myself except I have no rope and a voice in my head keeps on pleading me not to. I find a cave and I crawl in there sobbing my eyes out; how could I have become a ruthless killer? Spilling all that blood. It's just not like me. What would my mother say seeing what I have done. She would be so disappointed in me; sure she would say that I did it to survive but I know deep down she would think of me as a monster. The Capitol anthem played and showed the 3 dead tributes:

_Sparkle Bright_

_**District 1**_

_Jaklia Burh_

_**District 2**_

_Pearson Bronze_

_**District 4**_

Well if Glava finds out that I killed her district partner she want off with my head. Oh no, that made me think of Pearson; another round of tears come and I curl into a ball clutching myself tightly while I cried and cried my heart out like there was no tomorrow. Which was probably true, the way I'm going; I'm insane, mentally unstable.

* * *

**FPOV:**

I knew from watching her in the feast that I didn't like her; I love her. But it killed me to see Annie so helpless. I watched her every day cry herself to sleep every night for the past 3 days. No deaths had happened but mutts had been sent out severely injuring the girl from 11; but I didn't worry about her I worried about Annie, I watched her cry and did nothing but sat in my chair and watch her. Tonight was like every other night, she was in her ball crying and I was there watching her; Mags came up to me and typed something into the gift board and a lot of money was subtracted from the sponsor's money and a parachute dropped down.

"This should help her." Mags said. What was it? Morphling to relive Annie's pain? That would be an idiotic idea. But Mags isn't that big of an idiot. Besides morphling would cost more than what was deducted.

"Here Finnick, this will help." Mags gave me a microphone. What the fuck? Why do I need this microphone, to sing in it? Annie opened the parachute and inside was a small thing. I exclaimed in surprise and understood why I needed the microphone.

"Mags, brilliant." I said to Mags and she smiled. It was an earpiece; as long as Annie had it in her ear, I would be able to communicate with her. This is perfect; I can finally talk to my Annie, something I have wanted to do since Day 1 in the arena.

* * *

**APOV:**

A parachute drops down in front of me. Curious, I slowly unclutch myself from my little ball and crawl over to the parachute. I unwrap the parachute and find a note; on top of the note I see a small thing that could fit into my ear. I read the note first '_Put into ear. F&M'_, I put the thing in my ear and instantly voices come through my ear.

"Annie Annie! It's me Finnick! It's okay, you're okay. You're in the final 3 so you are on step closer to home. Keep on going Annie. Come home to me like you promised." Finnick pleads to me. It's nice to hear his voice. I've gone without it for 15 days and I never realised how much I miss it.

"Ok Finnick. I'm scared though." I admit to Finnick. I'm 99 percent positive that the cameras are on me now.

"Don't worry Annie. I'm right here. It's okay. Just do me a favour, eat some food." Finnick soothes me. I obey his order and eat some food; I never knew how hungry I was. For once, I don't feel scared. I listen to Finnick talk to me, to keep me from tuning out, or crawling into a ball and crying again.

* * *

**SPOV:**

The Capitol Audience are getting bored (great). These 3 are all females; 2 careers and 1 from a poor district (11). I don't know what mutt or cause to use. People have come out saying that they want that Annie Cresta from District 4 to win. I don't know what to do at all. After a few minutes of racking through my brain something comes to me. I think I'll put this plan in motion tomorrow. I just hope Annie Cresta can swim.

* * *

**APOV:**

I get up and go to my backpack to eat. There's no voice coming through my ears so that means Finnick must still be asleep. I spoke too soon though, a different voice speaks to me (Mags).

"Annie honey, I'm so proud of you so far; but I need you to get out of the cave and abandon your weapons and backpack." Finnick waked up and starts screaming at me.

"ANNIE! A EARTHQUAKE CAUSED THE BARRIER TO BREAK AND THE HUGE DAM IS FLOWING THROUGH THE ARENA!"

"Finnick, turn it down a notch!" I mumble.

"Sorry, anyways a huge block of water coming your way any minute. Good choice abandoning your stuff. Anyways just be ready to swim when a huge block of water comes at you." Finnick says gently to me.

What happens as soon as he finishes? A huge wave comes over me; and the water crashed over me. I swim up and start to backstroke because I can backstroke for hours. I'm pretty sure that the 3 of us (wow only 3) are in the water. A cannon booms and I am rewarded with Finnick screaming in my ear "11'S DEAD. JUST THE GIRL FROM 2 TO GO ANNIE! YOU CAN DO IT!" and Finnick keeps on cheering me on. If he thought telling me Glava was the only one left then he was wrong! It was me against a really good friend (just my luck). I swim up to shore and I find that Glava is already up there, bone dry and holding a knife. She drops it down when she sees me.

"So it's down to you and me huh?" Glava says to me.

"Yeah I guess. Glava just make it quick." I plead.

"Why would I do that? I have nothing to live for; I have no family or lover to come back to at home. You do though Annie." Glava tells me. I can't process what she says before she plunges into the waves. A cannon booms and 2 voicse rings in my ears.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you the victor of the 70th Hunger Games. Annie Cresta from District 4." Claudius Templesmith announces.

"ANNIE! I LOVE YOU!" Finnick says.

Everything goes black and I lose consciousness; I only remember something or someone screaming in my ear.

* * *

**FPOV:**

I wasn't allowed to see her for 4 days. I tried though; I screamed and threatened doctors, but it was no use. If I wasn't allowed to see her (which I wasn't), I sat it the waiting room crying; I didn't care if people thought I was weak, I just wanted to see my Annie. On the 4th day since her victory I got a call from Snow. He told me that she must do her victory speech next week and she must still do the victory tour (I hope that she takes that well, although she probably won't. It'll definitely end in screams and tears); and then I went straight down to the hospital and pepped up for my usual pleading and threatening. But the doctors for a change did let me into her room. I entered and she looked like an angel while she was sleeping. I just sat down by a stool beside her, took her hand and watched her. At 4:00pm she opened her eyes and she looked confused.

"Annie." I sigh and gave her a hug. But she stayed stiff and when she figured out I was holding onto her hand she yanked it out of my grip (what was going on?). I untangle myself from her and sit back down on the stool, and Annie lies back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. We stay like this for a while until she finally speaks up.

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

I lose feeling and doctors lead me out of the door.

* * *

**There you go and there's Chapter 16! In case you didn't realise SPOV is Seneca's point of view. I'll try to update soon but I'm going to my godparents farm for 2 weeks (hope that they have internet). I will try to update soon though! I promise!**

**Until next time.**

**-Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 17

**Here's Chapter 17! Thanks for all the reviews everyone. You are the best!**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

**APOV:**

Who am I? What am I doing here? What is this? And who was that man who came in a few minutes ago? It was like we knew each other before, but we were very close. A man comes in with a clipboard and a white coat and checks something on the monitor thingy (I'm guessing a doctor).

"Hello Annie, I-''

"Who's Annie?" I ask.

"That's your name."

"Oh ok."

"Can you tell me your last name?"

"Uh Bronze?" I ask hopefully.

"No. Can you tell me where you are Annie?"

"In a room. That's all I know."

"Do you remember any of your family?"

"No."

"Do you know if you had a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Do you know where you've just came from?"

"No."

"Do you remember the Hunger Games?"

"No."

"Do you know what District you're from?"

"No."

"Do you know anything Annie?"

"Only that my name is Annie." I confirm. The doctor thanks me and then scurries out of the room. I go back to where I was before that man interrupted me, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

**FPOV:**

Annie's doctor came out and I asked question straight away.

"How is she? What's wrong? Why doesn't she know who I am?" I saw the doctor was starting to get annoyed, but the man kept a level head and answered my questions.

"Mr Odair-''

"Finnick" I interject.

"Finnick, Annie seems to be suffering from temporary amnesia. I believe that it's caused from all the shock from the Hunger Games. I don't know how this will affect you but I think Annie thinks she's in love with Peason. She said his last name was her last name…" he was still talking but I just tuned out. How can Annie still love that bastard? She should be mine and only mine!

"… the best way to help her is to probably prepare her for the interviews and try to recollect her memory." The doctor finishes. I nod and head towards Annie's room. And I push the door open. Annie is lying on the bed concentrating on the ceiling; I sigh and walk over to Annie.

"Hey Annie. I know you don't know who I am but I'm your mentor. Let me explain everything to you; you just participated in the 70th Hunger Games and won. You come from District 4 in Panem; Right now we're in the Capitol which is pretty much the head of Panem. You have a father and a younger sister named Lily. I'm going to help you prepare for your victor interview; and then your victory tour. Okay?"

"Okay. Then help me guy I don't know the name of." Annie replies. Just in a split second she's torn my heart in two.

* * *

**APOV:**

For 6 days 'stranger guy' helps me get prepared for some interview. On the 6th night I have a dream. The stranger's face comes into my dream. Everyone touch, every sentence, the kiss… it all comes back to me and the stranger's name. Finnick.

"FINNICK!" I yell out.

* * *

**FPOV:**

"FINNICK!" I wake up to the sound of that voice and my heart soars. Annie remembers my name! She remembers me! I sprint down to Annie's room and find her struggling with 5 doctors.

"Let go of me! I want to see Finnick. FINNICK!" Annie is still struggling with the doctors.

"LET HER GO!" I shout when I open the door. I throw the guys of Annie and I turn to face her.

"Finnick." Annie sighs and pulls me into a hug.

"It's okay Annie. I'm here." I say and pull away. I tuck a piece of hair behind her ears and stare into her sea green eyes. I can't help it but lean in and crash my lips against hers; she's shocked at first but kisses me back. God I've missed those lips; they taste like sugar. We stay like this for who knows how long. All that matters is that my Annie came back to me!

* * *

**So that was Chapter 17. I'm having writer's block with this fanfic so I've made a new one I'm also working on called "Panem High". Please read it and review!**

**Until next time**

**-Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! I am back with Chapter 18 WHOOOO! I'm really sorry about the last chapter and how bad it was, but I wanted to do a Halloween special. Anywho, I hope this one is better.**

**Massive shout-outs too: rochay97, I am Hylla daughter of Bellona, blackraven88, I'mNotAJabberjayI'mAMockingjay, Mel-Hutch, rinarose01824, sociopath1978 and the anonymous reviewer. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**Prim:**

This week is Panem High's 1st Semester Exam Block for the year and I was particularly worried about the exams, I mean even though everyone says it comes naturally to me, doesn't mean that I don't have to put in so much effort the grades I get.

"Hey beautiful." Rory says climbing up the stairs of C Wing and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Hello handsome." I say, Rory grabs my hand and we start walking.

"Are you nervous for exams?" I ask.

"Yeah, are you? I mean I know you work really hard for your results." Rory says and my heart soars.

"You really think that? I mean everyone just says that it comes naturally to me!" I say.

"Look it doesn't matter, what are you doing tonight?" Rory asks me.

"Nothing I know of." I reply.

"Will your parents be home?" Rory asks. Strange question, they're never home.

"You know they're never home. Why?" I really am curious to know what he wants to do.

"Well, maybe I can come over, we can watch a movie and stuff." Rory says looking down.

"How about 6?" I ask.

"Perfect. I've gotta go, see you at lunch!" Rory says kissing my cheek and then running off to catch up with Gale. I see Rue and walk straight over to her.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey." Rue says staring at Thresh.

"Something weird just happened, Rory I asked if my parents would be home tonight. I said no. And he said that tonight we can watch a movie and stuff. Do you know what that means?" I ask Rue. If Rue doesn't know then I don't know who will, maybe Katniss.

"Well it's obvious! He wants to have sex!" Rue exclaims. WHAT?!

"But, we've only been dating for like 2 months, I believe in marriage before sex!" I reply.

"Well you better tell him tonight. Because he thinks you 2 will be doing the deed." Rue says walking away. What is doing the deed?

* * *

**Glimmer:**

"So how are you and Gloss doing?" I ask Cashmere, soaking up some rays. I haven't talked to her and we are best buds so I thought maybe we should catch up. But I don't think Cashmere's into it.

"Well since you asked, we're doing ok. But the sex is the best. We have done it in every way. We even made a sex tape!" Cashmere says excitedly waving her phone. EWWWWWW!

"Um cool?" I say uncertainly.

"It so is." Cashmere says applying mascara.

"Well, I don't know how if Marvel likes me more than a friend or not, he just gives me mixed signals." I say sadly.

"Look Glimmer, No-one likes you and this pathetic talk about you and Marvel friends or more. Just get over it already." Cashmere says coating her lips with lip gloss. RUDE!

"Bitch." I say rolling my eyes and leaving. I walk along and walk to Clove.

"Hey Glimmer, I thought you were hanging out with Cashmere." Clove says.

"I don't want to hang out with that bitch anymore. She's practically dead to me." I say bitterly walking down the halls with Clove talking about the latest fashion and boys.

* * *

**Madge:**

"Madge." I turn around and see Gale, I turn my head back to its original direction only to get hit in the face by my locker.

"Ow." I say rubbing my head.

"Madge you've got to see this, there was a party 3 days ago and someone sent this to me," Gale says showing me a picture on his phone of Shane kissing another girl. "I'm really sorry Madge." Gale says sympathetically. He isn't sorry.

"Oh well, I didn't really love him that much anyways." I say grabbing my English books, and pushing my locker shut. I walk a few steps with Gale, and then Shane comes rushing out colliding with me.

"Madge! I'm so sorry, it just happened and II didn't enjoy it! I love you and only you." Shane says.

"Shane you don't have to apologise, you two look great together so you should date her instead. Don't worry Shane, I'm not mad at you." I say patting his back and walking away. And I'm not mad, everything happens for a reason. At least I have my friend Gale who'll stick by me through thick and thin.

* * *

**Katniss:**

"Did you hear about the whole Shane cheating on Madge?" I ask Peeta.

"Yeah I saw it, she wasn't mad at all, she didn't even have a tear in her eye." Peeta replies.

"Well of course she wouldn't. She's Madge, she doesn't cry over a relationship issue." I say. "That's what makes Madge, Madge."

"Damn, I would so cry if I broke up with a special girl. Take you for example, if we were together and then broke up, I would be crying for weeks." Peeta says and I blush.

"Ditto. Except change the girls to boys, and the Katniss to Peeta." I say. Please God, please don't make this into an awkward conversation.

"So do you know anything about Clato?" Peeta asks me.

"Well, I know Clove is starting to develop feeling for him again." I reply.

"Well, Cato has liked Clove for a month." Peeta says.

"If only we could convince them to date…" I say.

"Now you want to play matchmaker?" Peeta asks.

"Yep." I smile.

"And do you want to find love along the way." Peeta says licking his lips. Oh boy.

"Maybe." I reply earning a smile from Peeta. Not a fake one, a real one.

* * *

**Clove:**

These practise dates have been super fun. I mean yeah, we pretend to like each other but then after the practise we do awesome thing like wrestling in the park or tackling each other. It is fun!

"Hey Clover." Cato says running up trying to scare me.

"Helloooo." I reply. "Saturday was fun, especially after I won and you're supposed to be a fast sprinter." I tease.

"Well obviously I let you win." Cato replies stubbornly as I poke my tongue out at him.

"I hate to say it but if you want to make your stupid Debating Awards thing, you better go." Cato points out. I don't want to go though, every time it's the same people getting an award. I wish I got one.

"That's not till lunch tomorrow, you'll come watch right?" I ask.

"Wouldn't miss it. I'll try to get some of the others to come." Cato says.

"Aw thanks. I don't want to be alone when they give out the awards to everyone except me." I say.

"Hey, you'll get an award. You totally deserve one, after all your hard work from the full year." Cato says. It's time like these that I'm glad to have a friend like him. Suddenly the bell rings.

"Come on! That's the bell and I don't know about you but I want a good seat today for Assembly." I say grabbing Cato's hand and together we sprint to the hall for assemble.

* * *

**Katniss:**

I am so nervous! I'm waiting back stage to get the signal but a second seems only like a minute. I just want it over and done with already.

"Good afternoon, staff, teachers, boys and girls. It has come to my attention that some people are having low self-esteem; so here to sing for us, Katniss Everdeen." Principal Snow says and I step out of the wings.

"Listen carefully." I say and the backing track starts playing. I take a deep breath and I sing like it's the last song I'll ever sing.

_My life is brilliant._

_My life is brilliant_

_My love is pure_

_I saw an angel_

_Of that I'm sure_

_She smiled at me on the subway_

_She was with another man_

_But I won't lose or sleep all night_

_Cause I've got a plan_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful it's true_

_I saw your face in a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Cause I'll never be with you_

_Yes she caught my eye as I walked on by_

_She could see from my face that I was _

_Flying high __[1]_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again_

_But we shared a moment that'll last till the end_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful it's true_

_I saw your face in a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Because I'll never be with you_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful it's true_

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face_

_When she thought up I should be with you_

_But it's time to face the truth_

_I will never be with you_

"In conclusion, students of Panem, believe that you are beautiful, because beauty is the most important thing in this school." President Snow ends and the bell rings. Boy that was harsh.

"That was amazing Katniss!" Peeta says coming up to me and hugging me.

"Thanks Peeta." I reply beaming.

"You really are beautiful." Peeta says softly. Once Peeta realised what he said he gasped and left me standing there, confused.

* * *

**Rue:**

I've been waiting for my Mum for the past hour and she hasn't picked me up. I don't know what's wrong; if she can't pick me up she calls me. Maybe she forgot.

"Hey kiddo." You can guess who said that behind me.

"What do you want Thresh?" I say my back still faced in his direction.

"Well you Mum called and she told me to drop you home." Thresh says picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. He dumps me into the passenger seat; he gets into the driver's seat and speeds off before I can protest. We stay quiet for a few minutes, which I don't mind cause I don't want to talk to him.

"Now that we're alone, you'll have to listen to what I say." Thresh says. Oh goody. "I was a jerk, I shouldn't have said what I did as it wasn't true. I guess I got what I deserved but I don't want to lose you kiddo; you're my best friend. So forgive me kiddo?" Thresh asks pulling over on the side of the road.

"Thresh, the name's Rue, not kiddo." I say looking into his eyes for the first time in weeks. His always cold and hard eyes soften .

"Rue." He says and my heart soars. It's pretty much the first time he's ever called me by name. I look down at his lips, and he looks down at mine. I lick my lips, and for Thresh, it looks like this is too much to handle. Smiling he leans forward and his lips meet mine. Well let me tell you, there was fireworks, and more fireworks and did I mention fireworks? Thresh's lips and mine were like the last 2 pieces on a jigsaw puzzle. We break apart and are left grinning like two stupid idiots.

"Be my girlfriend?" Thresh asks.

"Yes" I whisper before Thresh attacks my lips again.

* * *

**Yay so Rue and Thresh are together and some huge Peetniss moments! KEEP ON REVIEWING EVERYONE! THE MORE REVIEWS, THE QUICKER I UPDATE (wink wink)**

**Until next time!**

**- Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


End file.
